Corazon de Demonio
by Elric Shimai
Summary: ¿Por qué el tiempo se había vuelto tan importante para él? Tal vez porque cada momento de soledad recordaba que podía estar a su lado... Para ella en cambio el tiempo se había vuelto carente de sentido, porque sabía que él volvería sin importar la espera
1. Chapter 1

Corazon de demonio

I

5 Años Después

Después de que Kagome regresara a la época feudal, todo se estabilizo relativamente, Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa hanyou, a la cual llamaron Ryoko; Miroku y Sango también habían formado una familia, mientras tanto Rin se había quedado bajo el cuidado de Kaede, y Sesshomaru la visitaba frecuentemente y le traía regalos.

Unos 2 años después Kaede murió por vejez, y Rin queda a cargo de Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes la crían como si fuera su hija.

Un año después de la muerte de Kaede, Sesshomaru, deja de visitar a Rin ya que el había tenido grabes problemas con fuertes enemigos, este abandono hace pensar a Rin, la cual llega a una conclusión, el porque llora tan seguido por el abandonamiento de su amo, el porque de su dolor, el porque de aquella desesperación por verlo, su única respuesta es..... ella se había enamorado de Sesshomaru.

~*~2 años después

Kagome estaba preparando unas hierbas, cuando escucho que alguien carraspeaba cerca de la entrada de su casa. Se puso de pie y se asomo para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hihara!- exclamo al ver que se trataba de aquel joven de cabello y ojos castaños. –¿Estas buscando a Rin?-

El joven se sonrojo un poco-La verdad es que si.....quería preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarme a buscar un poco de leña-

Kagome le sonrió. Hace tiempo que había notado que Hihara estaba interesado en Rin, y Rin en el, pero el chico era tan tímido que no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Creo que estará encantada, espera un momento iré a buscarla debe estar con Ryoko-

Kagome dejo a Hihara solo y entro de nuevo a la casa, encontró a Rin en otra habitación peinando a Ryoko.

-Rin-la interrumpió –Otra vez a venido a buscarte aquel joven Hihara, quiere que lo acompañes a buscar leña.

Rin interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo. –Lo siento Ryoko, vendré a peinarte mas tarde-

Se puso de pie e intento alisarse su larga cabellera negra.

Kagome la miro con una sonrisa. Le gustaba que Rin por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien capaz de reemplazar aquel terrible hueco que _él_ le había causado con su repentina partida.

Recordaba aquellas noches en las que Rin se quedaba despierta mirando el cielo, esperando verlo pasar, pero eso nunca había ocurrido; y sospechaba que nunca volvería a ocurrir.

La vio marcharse con Hihara mostrando una sincera sonrisa en su cara, la cual ya había perdido aquella redondez e inocencia propias de la niñez, Rin se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

"2 años" pensó mientras el viento revolvía su hermoso cabello plateado. Le costaba creer que todo hubiera transcurrido de esa manera, tan rápido. Pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado, para él el tiempo no pasaba, el tiempo había dejado de tener importancia para el desde hace mucho tiempo, para lo que un mortal podían ser 100 años, para el pudieron haber pasado solo 2 días.

"Mortales" pensó "Rin, es verdad hace tiempo que no la veo" se quedo mirando el hermoso kimono blanco que llevaba entra las manos de una forma tan delicado como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

Jaken, el pequeño Youkai sapo, no lo había acompañado porque el se lo había ordenado, aun no sabia porque quería ir el solo, pero ya estaba ahí.

Su fría mirada recorrió aquella aldea y el viento llevo hasta el los aromas que en ella se encontraban, reconoció el de Inuyasha y el de Kagome inmediatamente. Pero no era la escencia que buscaba, finalmente la encontró, pero tremendamente débil, y se esparcía por los caminos de la aldea y se terminaba perdiendo entre el bosque. Sesshomaru no se inmuto, y siguió el rastro. Noto que su escencia estaba mezclada con la de alguien mas, alguien que no conocía, pero no le dio importancia.

Finalmente dio con ella,.....y con aquella otra escencia que se había aferrado a la de ella.

No habían parado de hablar en todo el camino, e incluso ahí mientras recogían leña, no dejaban de reír y parlotear. No llevaban recogidas ni siquiera 3 miserables ramas cuando se habían tumbado junto a un árbol para poder hablar mas a gusto.

A Rin le gustaba la compañía de Hihara, la hacia sentir bien, Hihara le gustaba, tenia que admitirlo.

Por su parte Hihara estaba completamente loco por ella, le había gustado desde que el era niño, pero a veces le atemorizaba aquel youkai que la visitaba con frecuencia, y nunca se había atrevido a acercársele, el siempre había sido muy cobarde. Pero después de que el youkai la hubiera abandonado, por fin había encontrado aquella oportunidad que estaba esperando, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Y finalmente después de varios meses de arduo trabajo, ahí estaban los 2 sentados charlando bajo un árbol.

Aun así, no iba a desaprovechar aquel momento, pues largas charlas, nunca había sido su objetivo principal, lo que tenia en mente, era hacerla suya, y ahora estaba listo, pensaba decirle lo que sentía, aquel era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

-Ri-Ri-Rin tengo que de-de-de-decirte algo

-Que sucede?- pregunto Rin, no se sorprendió al oírlo tartamudear, era algo que pasaba a menudo.

-He que-que-querido decirte esto hace tiempo....-dijo en un tono tan bajo que era apenas audible para Rin- Siempre.. he pensado en ti... todos los días... desde que te conocí...- las siguientes palabras salieron de la boca de Hihara muy atropelladas- te quiero Rin, eres en la única que pienso, por favor acéptame a tu lado.

-Hihara..-fue lo único que pudo decir Rin a aquellas palabras.

Todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido para ella Hihara tomo su rostro entre las manos y aun temblando la acerco hacia su cara y la besó, no fue un beso digamos romántico y tampoco el más hermoso, mas bien...torpe, si, esa es la palabra: torpe.

Cuando al fin Hihara la aparto de su rostro, el estaba completamente rojo, Rin solo sonrió.

-Si, te quiero a mi lado- le dijo y a estas palabras le siguió un abrazo.

El youkai había observado toda la escena con aquellos indiferentes ojos dorados oculto entre los árboles. Había escuchado aquella ridícula declaración y también había visto aquel ridículo beso. "Humanos tontos, con sus tontas reacciones" pensó al ver como el color cambiaba en la cara de ambos jóvenes. Después de ver como se abrazaban se marcho de allí, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar observando humanos.

El atardecer se dibujaba ya en el horizonte y Sesshomaru lo contemplo un momento antes de dirigirse a la aldea.

Se movió con sigilo y rapidez y nadie noto su presencia. Solo había alguien que podría detectarlo pero le daba la misma importancia que le daba a un insecto. Llego a la cabaña que buscaba, solo detecto la presencia de la miko y la de aquel pequeño hanyou. Le concedió poca importancia y se dirigió a donde dormía Rin, era una habitación pequeña, y según pudo apreciar, la compartía con otra persona, y esa persona se encontraba ahí. Era una niña hanyou de unos 3 o 4 años que dormía tranquilamente en un rincón. No sintió ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad por la mestiza criatura, así que solo dejo el kimono cerca del lecho de Rin, y salió de ahí.

Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, noto que la escencia de Rin se acercaba a aquel lugar y que seguía entrelazada con la de aquel muchacho, no le importo y se dispuso a salir ahí.

Sin embargo una pequeña flecha de decepción se estrello contra su corazón, pero fue tan pequeña e insignificante que no pudo notarla, pues su corazón de demonio estaba protegido por aquella coraza impenetrable de frío e indiferencia.

Rin volvía a casa acompañada de Hihara, al llegar al umbral de la cabaña estos se despidieron con un tierno abrazo, Rin entro a la cabaña con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Kagome esperaba a Inuyasha, como de costumbre, y se percato en ese momento que entraba Rin, aun sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado?-

-De maravilla- Fue lo único que respondió Rin antes de entrar en su habitación.

Dentro de su habitación Rin se disponía a arreglarse para ir a la cama, había sido un día maravilloso y ella estaba cansada "demasiadas emociones por hoy" pensó aun sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando encontró un hermoso kimono blanco decorado con unas hermosas flores de sakura cerca del lugar donde dormía, incrédula volteo hacia el cielo estrellado, nada, eso fue lo que encontró. Miro a Ryoko la cual se había despertado al oírla entrar.

-¿Ya has vuelto Rin?-pregunto la pequeña rascándose los ojos.

-Ryoko has visto quien ha dejado esto aquí.

-Creo que ha sido mi papá- dijo tratando de despejarse – tenia el pelo plateado es lo único que he visto.

-Oh, gracias-dijo Rin mientras veía el kimono.

Dejo escapar una lagrima que cayo sobre el kimono, "ha regresado" es lo único que pudo pensar, pero no sabia si lo decía con alegría o con tristeza.

Continuara...

-Hey nee-chan!..que tal te parece nuestra historia ?

-Yo creo que nos ha quedado bien para ser la primera vez que escribimos, pero si Rin no se queda con Sesshomaru ten por seguro que me lo quedo yo! (baba)

-Hay nee-chan tu y tu Sesshomaru...-.-*, bueno mejor para ver como nos quedo la historia esperamos los reviews no?

-Si! Por favor dudas, quejas, comentarios. Somos primerizas y estamos aprendiendo poco a poco, por favor:REVIEWS! Si de paso nos dan uno que otro consejito se los agradecemos!!

Por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic!!

-Si por fa va?, bueno ya nos vamos haber que pasa con esta historia!

Bueno aqui se despiden

Elric Shimai

Arigato Gosaimas!


	2. Cap 2 Sentimientos Confusos

_**II**_

_**Sentimientos confusos**_

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de una pequeña cabaña, en esta se encontraba una pequeña hanyou y una joven nerviosa, veía dos kimonos un poco indecisa, el primero era un hermoso kimono color blanco el cual estaba decorado con unas hermosas y delicadas flores de sakura, el segundo era azul con rayas blancas "nada especial", pensó la joven de pelo negro, "por que tenia que elegir ese día para regresar, por que?" pensó mientras arrugaba el kimono blanco.

Cuando salió, vio a Kagome despidiéndose de Inuyasha con un tierno beso,

-No hagas nada tonto- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha

-Ja! Son solo unos youkais insignificantes, Miroku y yo acabaremos con ellos en unos minutos-

Kagome le sonrió y luego Inuyasha se fue.

Por 5 segundos se imagino a ella y a Sesshamaru un vida juntos, tal vez con hijos, una vida perfecta...., sacudió la cabeza tenia que apartarlo de su mente, después miro el hermoso kimono blanco que traía puesto, suspiro para sus adentros se lo había puesto solo por que sus otros kimonos ya estaban muy gastados, o al menos esa era su intención.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste Rin...- Kagome se le quedo mirando.-Ese kimono no lo había visto-

Rin bajo la mirada y salió de la cabaña como si no la hubiera oído. Fuera de esta se encontró con un joven.

-Rin- dijo el joven sonriente.

-Hihara- dijo Rin un poco sorprendida-Me dirigía hacia mis deberes- dijo señalando con la cabeza un sembradío-me acompañas?.

-Encantado- dijo el joven.

Inuyasha caminaba un poco nervioso. Volteaba hacia todas las direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo, o como si esperara que algo fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Inuyasha, estas bien?- le pregunto Miroku que caminaba a su lado.

-Si, es solo que....- se interrumpió y volvió a olisquear el aire.

-Es solo que.....-

-Ayer detecte el aroma de alguien en la aldea, no le di importancia, pero aun asi, hoy en la mañana volví a detectarlo muy cerca.

-El aroma de quien?

-Puede que ya se haya ido, yo espero que si.-

-El aroma de quien?!?- insistió Miroku.

Inuyasha solo lo miro muy serio, y eso basto para que Miroku entendiera.

Sesshomaru seguía por los alrededores. No sabia porque no se había marchado todavía.

El viento le trajo el aroma de Rin....que seguía entrelazado con el de aquel ridículo muchacho.

El youkai no sabia porque le irritaba ese chico, "Es tan poca cosa" pensó.

Siguió le rastro hasta dar con un sembradío de arroz. Rin se había doblado el kimono hasta la rodilla y se había remangado las amplias mangas blancas. "Se a puesto el kimono" pensó. Se le quedo mirando, los humanos a veces eran muy extraños, solo unos pocos años y ya habían cambiado mucho, Rin ya no era aquella niña pequeña que el había rescatado de la muerte. Escucho un chapoteo que lo hizo distraerse, aquel ridículo muchacho se había caído al agua. Frunció el seño, "Ridículo", no sabia porque Rin estaba con alguien tan estúpido, porque se conformaba con tan poca cosa. "Por que me ha de interesar?" se dijo molesto, y se dispuso a salir de ahí, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, como era posible que un humano lograra distraerlo de aquella manera? Dirigió una ultima mirada a la pareja de jóvenes y, a pesar de que el muchacho estaba completamente empapado, Rin lo abrazaba con cariño y este le respondió el abrazo con un beso, un beso que duro un poco mas que el anterior, cuando se separaron y se sonrieron con infinita ternura, Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y volvió a internarse en el bosque; sin embargo una nueva flecha cargada de decepción e impaciencia se volvió a estrellar sobre la fuerte coraza de su corazón y esta vez logro hacer un pequeño hueco en ella.

Rin se acostumbraba a la idea de que Hihara estuviera con ella, "es un buen chico, torpe, pero tierno, creo que su ternura es lo que me ha conquistado."pensó mientras ayudaba a Hihara a incorporarse, el pobre había quedado empapado. Los dos seguían riéndose, pero la risa de Rin se fue apagando, sentía una mirada tras de ella, volteo hacia todos lados, nada, otra vez. Una voz la saco de aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa Rin?- pregunto Hihara- Hoy has estado un poco nerviosa, ¿Ocurre algo?.

-Oh..,esto- Rin trataba de despejarse y buscar una idea clara en su mente- No lo se...creo que ....es el día.-Balbuceo.

El joven no respondió, solo entorno sus ojos castaños, tratando de unir cabos pero al parecer no lo logro, dejo eso por la paz y cambio de tema.

-Hoy te vas muy hermosa- dijo mientras la señalaba con la mirada- Te sienta bien el blanco.

Rin sonrió, y siguió haciendo sus deberes.

El día transcurrió de una manera lenta, demasiado para su gusto, Rin trataba de parecer tranquila pero no era así, sabia que _el _había regresado, que pasaba si, solo si, pudiera volver a hablar con el, si volvieran a ser como antes, tal vez algo mas..., "me abandono", resonó una pequeña voz en su cabeza, era cierto, tenia que plantear la cara frente a Sesshomaru y decirle que dejara de verla, que había decidido elegir vivir rodeada de humanos que la entendieran y tuvieran sentimientos..., pero ella no podía imaginar su vida sin Sesshomaru, Esa persona que la había salvado, y no solo de algo pequeño si no también de la muerte ¡Dos veces!, no, eso no valía el dolor que la había echo sufrir, el sentimiento de soledad era casi como haber estado muerta otra vez, y quien mas que ella para saber como era estar muerta. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias, y toda y cada una de ellas iba dirigido para la misma persona.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina, claramente procupada.-Podemos descansar si tu quieres.

-Oh, si- Dijo despejándose- Un descanso me hará bien.

-Bueno, espero que tengas hambre he traído algo de almorzar para ambos-Dijo dedicando una sonrisa tímida, al canasto que se encontraba bajo un arbol.

-Claro me encantara.

El almuerzo también fue algo silencioso, ya que Rin seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero Hihara la hacia reaccionar. Tenia que olvidar a Sesshomaru ya, si no terminaría por volverla loca.

Inuyasha regresaba a la aldea con Miroku, los youkais habían dado un poco de problemas, pero al final habían sido fáciles de eliminar, le extrañaba que de repente aparecieran un poco mas de youkais en esa zona.

En cuanto puso un pie cerca de la aldea, le llego de nuevo aquel aroma que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas. Olisqueo el aire, el aroma seguía fresco, ¿Porque no se había marchado todavía? Tenia que hablarlo con Kagome.

Kagome preparaba el almuerzo, cuando vio que Inuaysha volvía por el camino. Cuando entro a la cabaña le pidió que lo acompañara. Kagome interrumpió lo que hacia y lo siguió hasta un lugar cerca de los árboles que rodeaban a la aldea.

-Kagome, tengo que hablarte sobre algo- le dijo muy serio.

-¿De que se trata?

Inuyasha no se retraso con rodeos, -Sesshomaru esta aquí-

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, -¿Estas seguro? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde ayer. No entiendo que hace aquí, que pretende, ¿Disculparse? Lo conozco, su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría y el es el ser mas orgulloso y frió que conozco.

-Puede que con Rin sea diferente-

-Puede ser, aunque lo dudo mucho, además Rin no lo va recibir con los brazos abiertos-

-¿Crees que Rin este enterada?-

-Lo doy por hecho. Esta mañana traía puesto ese kimono blanco, antes de irme pude detectar en cada fibra de la tela la escencia de mi hermano-

-Tienes razón ha estado un poco distante este día-

Inuyasha suspiro frustrado.

-¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto Kagome que se estrujaba las manos nerviosa; ella había visto sufrir tanto a Rin cuando fue abandonada, no quisiera volver a verla pasar por eso.

-Esperar- dijo Inuyasha simplemente, y abrazo a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas.

Después del almuerzo con Hihara, siguieron trabajando.

Cuando el Sol ya se ponía Hihara ofreció a Rin llevarla a casa, pero ella se negó, dijo que tenia que despejarse un poco, pero que en otra ocasión le parecería mejor, se despidieron con un beso, y tomaron diferentes caminos.

Si es que Sesshomaru aun se encontraba por ahí, tenia que estar por las afueras de la aldea, ella conocía un camino, lo tomaba cuando quería pensar, pero en esta ocasión no seria así seria "la emboscada perfecta", pero si eso no ocurría al menos tuvo tiempo de pensar. Si lo encontraba ¿ realmente podría decirle todo aquello que sentía?, o seria una cobarde, ¿ella quería que eso pasara?. Estas y mas dudas aparecieron en su cabeza haciendo sus problemas mayores, eso no la ayudaba, trato de centralizarse en lo que venia a hacer, a hablar seriamente con Sesshomaru, si es que estaba ahí. O bien encontrar una solución a sus problemas sentimentales.

Seguía caminando lentamente, mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo y las estrellas se iban pintado en el cielo, cada una brillando con su propia hermosura en el cielo.

El youkai estaba recargado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento, llevaba así toda la tarde, intentando ordenar su cabeza un poco. No entendía como era posible que alguien provocara en el emociones tan humanas. Aunque no había sido la primera vez que experimentaba aquellas sensaciones.

Estaba intentando relajarse, a pesar de su expresión siempre tranquila y calculadora, por dentro sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a Rin, y eso le molestaba, ¿Por que una joven humana podía hacerle perder el control sobre su mente de aquella manera?

Cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo, el viento le trajo directamente la escencia de Rin; Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, el aroma le indicaba que estaba cerca y que ya no estaba con aquel estúpido humano, el aroma de aquel joven desconocido aun era leve, pero aun así Sesshomaru se concentro en el aroma de Rin exclusivamente, era una escencia diferente a la que recordaba, ya no quedaban rastros de aquella infancia, casi sin darse cuenta se había perdido en su perfume, no sabia exactamente porque le parecía un aroma demasiado bello, casi una obra arte para sus sentidos tan finamente desarrollados........su mente lo saco de nuevo de aquel descontrol, se riño a si mismo, detestaba perder el control sobre su persona, era algo no toleraba.

Camino unos cuantos metros mas, intentando mantener la cabeza fria hasta que finalmente dio con la joven, la encontró de espaldas a el caminaba de perfil al bosque, ¿Lo estaría buscando? No estaba seguro.

Se coloco fácilmente a su altura. –Rin..- la llamo desde su espalda.

Rin sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre, pues provenía de una voz que ella aun tenia muy fresca en la mente, "No puede ser" pensó temblando. Se dio la vuelta y ahí lo encontró, exactamente igual a como lo recodaba el tiempo no había hecho ningún estrago en el, observo su cabello plateado, las marcas de sus mejillas, la media luna sobre su frente, sus ojos dorados, tan fríos como siempre, todos era exactamente a como ella lo recordaba; sentía la garganta seca y le dio un ataque de pánico ante el imponente youkai; punzadas de dolor atravesaron la herida de su corazón abriéndola de nuevo y las lagrimas comenzaron a querer salir de sus ojos. Intento serenarse e hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su voz se oyera cortada cuando hablo, -Sesshomaru-sama- dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza, y una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho y llego hasta su alma, incluso pronunciar su nombre le hacia daño.

-Sabes que no tiene que inclinarte ante mi- dijo con su indiferente voz.

Rin solo quería salir huyendo de ahí, sus piernas le decía que corriera y el dolor de su pecho las estaba alentando, pero no iba a poder huir siempre de el.

Continuara.....

-¡**OMG!, oh nee-chan!!! Que emoción!! Que va a pasaaar!! :D! Quieroo saber xD!..ps ya se verdad nosotras somos las escritoras :p jeje.**

**-pss sip, pero para serte sincera yo tambien me quede asi O.O?! ya kiero escrbir el que sigue, pero mientras tanto REVIEWS porfa!!! Queremos saber si vamos por buen camino o si de plano no damos una XP! **

**-Sip!, jaja grax por los review anteriores **** nos ayudaron mucho :P, jeje bueno esperen el prox cap!! Aber que sucede!!!!! :O! Jaja.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Arigato Gosaimas!!!**

**By**

_Elric Shimai!_


	3. Guerra de Sentimientos

_**III**_

_**Guerra de sentimientos**_

Ella temblaba, apenas y podía ponerse en pie, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de su cara pero tenia que soltarlo, no podía huir, ahora no, se armo de valor y levanto la cabeza para verlo a la cara ahí estaba el, con esos ojos dorados indiferentes.

-Yo.......yo....te-te-tengo- las palabras salían de si con voz cortada- tengo algo importante de que hablar- dijo en un susurro, y bajo la cabeza como si hubiera echo un gran esfuerzo, espero respuesta pero nada silencio, volvió a levantar la cabeza pero solo se encontró con unos ojos dorados fríos, pero sus ojos habían cambiado en ellos había un pequeño destello de duda, pero tan poco perceptible que pensó haberlo imaginado.

-Adelante habla- El hielo de su voz volvió a abrir la herida, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar le dolía, hacia que su dolor volvieran a envenenar sus venas. Era una suerte que el no hablara demasiado.

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, parpadeo varias veces para apartarlas, debía asumir el control, debía poner un alto aunque eso fuera mas fácil pensarlo que decirlo o que hacerlo.

-Quería preguntarle ¿por qué?- ahora Rin si vio aquel destello de duda en sus ojos su boca estuvo a una milésima de segundo a abrirse pero Rin interrumpió no pensaba volver a oír su voz , nunca- por que me abandono, por que no apareció durante dos años y de repente vuelve sin mas se queda en la aldea por mas tiempo y me entrega este kimono como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si hubiera pasado solo unos días- se interrumpió y se dio cuenta de que lloraba de que su cara estaba llena de lagrimas, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru para ver su reacción, frió... nada mas frió.... pero se fijo bien había algo en sus ojos que se volvía un poco mas grande, un destello de tristeza, ternura, duda... ¿seria real?, paro sus pensamientos al ver que el quería volver a hablar- se que para ti el tiempo no es importante, que este para ti no existe, pero yo no soy una demonio, soy solo una humana.... solo eso- dijo y bajo su cabeza rendida y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano ahora era tiempo de esperar una respuesta, no importa cuanto doliera, tenia que escucharla.

* * *

Muy pocas veces habían logrado sorprenderlo, y cuando lo hacían, el siempre sabia como contestar el golpe, pero ahora diferente, no era un enemigo lo que había provocado aquella reacción en el, era Rin, aquella niña que había estado a su lado cuando perdió aquella batalla contra Inuyasha; el la había salvado de la muerte, por ella había entrado al infierno sin dudarlo un segundo, sin importarle que Kohaku estuviera ahí, nada valía mas que la vida de esa dulce humana. Un estremecimiento recorrió su corazón, resquebrajando aquella coraza que lo cubría aunque no llego a romperla. Sesshomaru recordó entonces la primera vez que había sentido compasión, la imagen de Rin muerta entre sus brazos volvió a su mente y sintió culpa. Pero el no podía estar sintiendo eso, ¿O si? No lo sabia, y alejo aquellas emociones de su corazón y de su mente, pero recordó cuando Rin fue revivida, por segunda vez, como había despertado y la felicidad que lo había embargado en aquel momento. De pronto sintió la necesidad de tocarla de nuevo, de acariciarle el cabello, de volver a sentir aquella calidez que tanto caracteriza a los humanos, pero se contuvo, la pregunta de Rin seguía delante de el, y aunque su orgullo le decía que no la contestara sentía que se lo debía, pero ¿como decirle que todo esa ausencia había sido por ella? Unos fuertes youkais lo habían amenazado a el, a sus tierras y a Rin. Dijeron que asesinarían a él y a la chica y se quedarían con sus tierras en el Oeste. De verdad que se necesitan agallas para hacerle tremenda amenaza a alguien como Sesshomaru, el hijo de Inutaisho , por eso no podía tomarlo a la ligera; pensaba acabar con ellos rápido, pero le había costado mas de lo previsto, pues contaban con bastantes aliados y sabían esconderse bastante bien, además después de acabar con ellos, se dedico un tiempo a buscar a sus aliados y terminar con todo eso de una maldita vez. Y para cuando se avía dado cuenta ya habían pasado 2 años, y Rin ya había crecido, ya se sentía mas cómoda entre humanos que entre youkais, y a pesar de todo la visito como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si hubiera olvidado que era una humana. No podía decirle todo aquello, no, el era Sesshomaru, uno de los youkais mas poderosos, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero a pesar de todo debía darle una respuesta.

-Unos youkais poderosos osaron amenazarme, tuve que ir a pararles, pero me tomo mas de lo pensado acabar con ellos y con todos sus aliados-

* * *

Ella levanto la cabeza rápidamente, eso.. ¿era todo?, su gran "excusa" – no....- dijo tartamudeando- eso no me basta..- dijo sus lagrimas corrían mas rápidamente por sus mejillas- ¡ ESO NO LO COMPENSA!- grito, rabia, tristeza, amor, odio, toda clase de sentimientos corrían a través de ella y de su corazón, se lleno de coraje y dijo aun gritando – No, no hubieras vuelto, te hubieras quedado donde estabas, fue mucho ya paso demasiado, no lo vale, nada, mucho dolor me causaste me hiciste sufrir, me has hecho llorar noches enteras- dijo con rabia, pero algo en su corazón lo contradecía, le decía que lo perdonara, que le dijera que no importara, pero eso no era justo. Sus piernas le fallaron, cayo de rodillas al suelo, se tapo la cara con las manos, ¿como era posible que fuera tan débil?, no se atrevió a ver al imponente youkai que se encontraba delante de ella, se dedico a tratar de calmarse pero le parecía imposible tantas emociones contrarias peleaban en su corazón para ganar un lugar, pero ninguna lo conseguía.

-No lo vale.....- susurro de nuevo y espero respuesta aun arrodillada y con su cara tapada con las manos, aquella cara con un semblante triste y alegre a la vez, pero no sabia que sentir, aquélla cara con unos ojos negros hinchados por tanto llorar de tristeza o tal vez... de alegría. Se quedo ahí arrodillada, esperando en silencio, interrumpidos por pequeños sollozos, esperando la respuesta que tal vez solo lograría herirla mas.

* * *

Sesshomaru observo con su semblante imperturbable como Rin caía de rodillas ante el, pero en su interior su orgullo y sus escasos sentimientos se conectaban y se desconectaban, peleando por tomar el control de su mente y de su corazón, ¿Como era posible que un humano le obligara a perder el control de una manera tan baja? "Fue por que no quería que alguien volviera a lastimarte, no quería ponerte en peligro de nuevo" pensó, pero no lo dijo. La observo en el suelo, temblando, llorando. No entendía el porque de aquellas reacciones que le había dicho, ¿Por qué alguien lloraría por el? Le costaba demasiado entender a los humanos, eran unas criaturas muy extrañas, muy complejas.

Intensas batallas de sentimientos encontrados chocaban contra aquella coraza que cubría su indiferente corazón, amenazando con romperla; no podía dejar que aquello pasara, tenia que mostrase frió y poderoso, como siempre lo había sido. Pero no soportaba verla ahí sufriendo, recuerdos antiguos le inundaron la mente e intento controlarse. A pesar de todo no pudo evitar acuclillarse con ella, la tomo de un brazo y la ayudo a levantarse. Miro sus ojos oscuros un largo rato, y después de eso la soltó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

La ayudo a incorporarse, la tomo del brazo, la miro a los ojos y se fue, no respondió no dijo nada la dejo ahí sin mas. Obtuvo fuerzas de no sabe donde y con esas pocas fuerzas obtuvo la energía para gritar:

-COBARDE- no sabe por que lo dijo tal vez por que no obtuvo su respuesta no tuvo el valor para decirle lo que pensaba. Rin se quedo ahí sostenida de un árbol se había tranquilizado un tanto, no se podía quitar la imagen de sus ojos dorados, con aquel destello de emociones, mirándola.

Dio media vuelta ella también salía de ahí entre corriendo y caminando no quería estar ahí no mas. Cuando volvió a la aldea, se trato de tranquilizar, era ya tarde no había mucha gente pero sabia quien estaría despierta esperando una respuesta a su tardanza, y no podría salir fácil de esta con ese aspecto, como explicarlo. Siguió caminando lento, sus ojos se habían deshinchado un poco, pero no lo suficiente, llego a la entrada de una pequeña cabaña y se paro, se arreglo lo mas que pudo, ¡dios! su estado era lamentable, aun así entro. Vio a hacia todos lados, ahí estaba Kagome sentada, adormilada, pero se percato de su presencia.

Rin- dijo susurrando – te estaba esperando- ¿dónde estabas?

He ido a dar un paseo...- dijo balbuceando.

¿Y ese aspecto?- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a ella- ¿qué te ha pasado?

He...-no sabia que decir- me he tropezado es todo- "de nuevo" pensó.

Salió apresuradamente dejando a Kagome sola en la habitación, y entrando precipitadamente en la suya, se metió entre las cobijas y se tapo totalmente con ellas esperando despertar de aquellas pesadillas, aunque sabia que aquello nunca pasaría por que todo lo que había pasado era totalmente real, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, después de eso ella quedo totalmente dormida, no soñó nada en lo absoluto, de todos modos no le apetecía.

* * *

Sesshomaru ya se había alejado bastante, pero aun entre los árboles alcanzo a oír el grito de Rin, "COBARDE". Abrió los ojos todo lo que fue capaz y volvió la cabeza bruscamente; pasmado, nadie había tenido el valor para llamarle de aquella manera a excepción de su hermano, frunció el seño y se sintió terriblemente humillado. "Yo no soy ningún cobarde" se recordó y reemprendió su caminata hacia el interior del bosque. "No hubieras regresado", las palabras de Rin aun seguían frescas en su mente y por alguna razón no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquella frase, ¿De verdad había sido un error regresar?, el recuerdo de aquella niña que sonreía cada vez que le volvía a ver, a pesar de las constantes ausencias se había ido completamente; ahora solo estaba aquella Rin totalmente diferente, pero no entendía por que esa ausencia le había afectado tanto. Tal vez ya había tomado una decisión, tal vez ya era momento de dar media vuelta y no volver jamás. Pero algo lo obligaba a quedarse, no sabia que era y eso le molestaba. Se recargo en un árbol y se deslizo hasta el suelo, cerro los ojos y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos; pero era difícil con el viento que lo desconcentraba soplando y trayéndole el aroma de Rin casi como si lo hiciera a propósito. Harto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la aldea.

* * *

Finalmente la espera había terminado, Inuyasha dio una vuelta por los alrededores 2 días después de haberlo detectado por ultima vez, pero no encontró el aroma de Sesshomaru, solo un leve rastro que se alejaba de la aldea, se sintió aliviado, no quería que tener que lidiar con el; prefería que se fuera y esperaba que no volviera otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado días, Rin había evitado casi del todo a kagome y a Hihara solo un día tuvo que pasar con el pero los demás días lo había evitado con una excelente estrategia a la cual había llamado " levantarse exageradamente temprano", y con respecto a Kagome, tuvo que inventar una caída, pero eso no la convenció mucho y seguía diciendo que era lo que había pasado, Rin le insistía con la misma historia falsa, era una pésima mentirosa.

Un día se levantó muy temprano, se puso un kimono azul, después de haber hablado con _él_ no le apetecía aquel sucio kimono blanco. Se preparo para salir, pero echo un vistazo alrededor y logro mirar el kimono blanco abandonado en una esquina del cuarto, suspiro y lo puso en su bolsa con intención de deshacerse de el, camino pero en la entrada se encontró con Kagome preparando unas hierbas, Kagome la miro pero solo le dirigió las siguientes palabras:

-Buenos días.

Rin solo le sonrió y salió de la casa en dirección hacia un riachuelo que corría por afueras de la ciudad, lo hacia hundida en sus pensamientos, de echo ese estado lo tenia desde hacia varios días atrás, ahora sus pensamientos abarcaban sobre lo que le había dicho a Sesshomaru y lo que le había gritado, no sabia que pensar de ella misma y menos de el, sus sentimientos seguían en constante lucha por ganar el control total de su mente y corazón pero al parecer ninguno lo lograba. Llego al riachuelo se arrodillo y saco el kimono blanco de la bolsa, lo miro era una asquerosidad, decidió lavarlo, pues tal vez alguien podría encontrarlo y lo querría y lo mejor seria que estuviera limpio y no sucio, se dedico a lavarlo con suma delicadeza aunque a veces lo hacia con violencia, cuando termino lo miro, era tan chulo, suspiro, tal ves debería quedárselo seria un desperdicio tirarlo pero.. no, debía deshacerse de el de inmediato no podía tenerlo mas no mas recuerdo s de aquel personaje que abarcaba sus pensamientos tanto tristes como felices, arrugo el kimono, y con fuerza lo aventó hacia el otro lado del riachuelo callo a la orilla este hizo que el agua se moviera, Rin se quedo viendo aquella agua hasta que termino de moverse se encontró con una figura conocida por ella , "imposible", temblando levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba él imponente como siempre frió, mirándola a ella directamente.

* * *

**Oh dios mio que intenso...!!!**

**Lo se nee-chan! Esta vez nos inspiramos, pero es que esa mendiga Rin, neta que me la voy a agarrar a golpes!!!!**

**Lo see! Osea cobarde?? Sesshomaru!! Obvio noo! Pero osea sesshomaru confundido! Wow!**

**Lo se!!!!! Solo hace que lo ame mas!!! 3! (baba)**

**Ok.... claro.... bno dejando atras a la enbobada de mi nee-chan... les quiero agradecer por los review anteriores nos ayudan mucho asi que no dejen atras est historia y dejenos sus reviews!**

**Sessho.......(baba) hey! No estoy embobada!!!-_- Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo, porque no fue nada facil hacer la parte de Sesshomaru! Es muy dificil hacerlo sonar sentimental y frio a la vez!! Hehe!**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!**

**Arigato Gosaimas!**

_By Elric Shimai_


	4. La Coraza Rota

_**IV**_

_**La coraza rota**_

Ahí estaban los dos personajes el uno frente al otro solo separados por un simple riachuelo, los dos se miraban con una intensidad única. De repente el Youkai, agarro el kimono blanco que se encontraba a sus pies lo miro tan solo un segundo, cruzo aquel riachuelo y miro hacia aquella chica arrodillada aun sin poder creer lo que veía, los dos se miraban, no movían ni un solo músculo.

* * *

El imponente Sesshomaru cruzo el riachuelo con el kimono en la mano sin despegar su ojos dorados de la chica arrodillada en frente a el.

Un extraño sentimiento se coló por la débil coraza de frialdad que encerraba su corazón, y sus ojos reflejaron un profundo sentimiento de desilusión.

Siguió mirando a los ojos oscuros de Rin, aquella humana despertaba en el sensaciones tan detestables para el, pero aun así seguía allí a un lado de ella, de verdad que era un masoquista. Aparto la mirada y observo el kimono blanco.

-Rin...¿Porque? Ya te di la respuesta que querías, y aun así, parece que mi presencia ya no es de tu agrado, ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

El youkai la miro esperando una respuesta. Había hecho la pregunta de manera fría y directa sin dejar que se notara ni siquiera un poco de los sentimientos que chocaban con su corazón haciéndole mas daño a la coraza que lo protegía, mantuvo el control sobre si mismo y miro a Rin directamente a los ojos, de una manera fría pero expectante.

* * *

Ella temblaba de miedo, impotencia, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel valor que tuvo para gritar cobarde?, ¿Aquella energía con lo que le había dicho aquellas palabras?, no lo sabia pero algo era seguro: no estaban ahí. Ahí estaba él tan frió tratando de ocultar aquellos sentimientos con un velo, no servia de nada, Rin podía verlos. Trato de levantarse pero el intento fue inútil, no lo logro, lo miro tenia tantas palabras y respuestas preparadas pero ninguna salió, en su corazón se debatían los sentimientos contradictorios, tristeza / alegría, amor / odio, y otros, pero ninguno ganaba intento decirle la respuesta mas corta y fácil

"- Usted hizo lo mismo conmigo."

Ninguna de esas palabras salió de su boca. Ni una sola, solo salió lo siguiente:

-eh....yo......esto.

"!TONTA!" pensó para si misma eso no era lo que quería decir, impotencia era el sentimiento que iba ganando en su corazón. Un lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

* * *

Sesshomaru la observo, estaba llorando de nuevo, a veces no entendía de donde sacaban los humanos tanta agua para derramar por la cara.

Igual que aquella noche, se acuclillo a su altura y tomándola delicadamente del brazo, como si estuviera hecha de cristal, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. En todo aquel tiempo Rin había mantenido la cabeza gacha, y Sesshomaru agradeció eso, pues si lo hubiera visto a los ojos, posiblemente hubiera visto aquellos sentimientos que solo acudían a el cuando estaba cerca de ella. Pero al tenerla así de cerca, no quería soltarla, quería acercarse mas, abrazarla igual que como había hecho años atrás en varias ocasiones.......

Su sentido común lo obligo a soltarla de nuevo. Separo sus ojos de ella y miro el kimono de nuevo.

-Consérvalo- le dijo en voz baja ofreciéndole de nuevo la hermosa prenda. "Lo siento" pensó, o al menos eso creyó, pues sin haber querido, las palabras salieron de sus labios en un volumen demasiado bajo, pero a esa distancia Rin las había logrado escuchar.

* * *

"Consérvalo" ahí se había quedado, no escucho mas, ya que "lo siento" sonaba demasiado.... irreal, no podría ser verdad. El gran Sesshomaru... ¿Disculpándose?. No levanto la cabeza trato de parar de llorar ya era suficiente de tristeza.

-¿Conservarlo?- pregunto Rin-y.. ¿De que me serviría exactamente?, ¿Recordar dolo?, tal vez o ¿Quizás solo el daño que me hiciste alguna vez?- esas fuerzas habían vuelto no sabe de donde y ni le importaba, siguió hablando hasta que se esfumaran- no eres humano, no sabes como se siente, y tal vez eso podría entenderlo, pero en esa cabeza suya... ¿no existe alguna cosa que te recuerde que soy humana?, con sentimientos, con dolor, tristeza y amor- no levanto la cabeza y no pensaba hacerlo- no pienso conservar aquella cosa, quédeselo usted, si no quiere que lo tire o haga lo que quiera con el yo no lo quiero, no quiero mas dolor en mi.

Se termino la fuerza, ya no lloraba, tal vez ya no existían lagrimas en sus ojos o tal vez ya no se sentía impotente, la impotencia perdió la batalla y la fuerza tomaba su poder, pero no ganaba la guerra. Se quedo parada sin saber que hacer no quería verlo no quería acabar con aquella fuerza, y que la impotencia volviera a tomar poder de ella espero respuesta.

* * *

Sesshomaru se limito a mirarla. ¿Donde estaba aquella niña siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesto a recibirlo? Se sintió desilusionado de nuevo, apretó los puños arrugando el kimono y sintiendo aquel objeto en sus manos. Se acerco un poco mas a ella. Tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones, ¿Porque Rin era capaz de lograr aquellas cosas en él? No lo entendía y se frustraba intentando encontrar una respuesta, sabia que la solución era alejarse de ella pero una fuerza increíblemente poderosa le obligaba a quedarse a su lado.

La miro de nuevo, y aquella urgencia de volver a tocarla, de volver a acariciarle el cabello, era cada vez mas lacerante. Tantos sentimientos, todos luchando por destruir su control, su barrera, su frialdad que tanto lo diferenciaba de los humanos. Su coraza ya era demasiado débil, no podía permitir que se desmoronase, pero aquella urgencia seguía ahí y no podía ignorarla para siempre.

De manera suave y lenta poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin y recorrió su cabello con los dedos, disfrutando de aquella oscura suavidad, hasta llegar a su cara, cambio del cabello a su mejilla, y un shock eléctrico le recorrió el brazo, dejo le mano ahí, ignorando a su sentido común, a su orgullo, todo. Dejo que sus ojos dorados se mezclaran con la oscura e incrédula mirada de Rin, que se había quedado paralizada.

* * *

Había soportado el tacto de su mano contra su brazo unas varias veces o hasta un abrazo, pero no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió el tacto de su mano en su cara, en su mejilla, sentimientos despertaron en ella, nuevos y extraños nunca antes sentidos por la muchacha un shock recorrió su cuerpo, y se quedo incrédula viendo como el youkai, la veía y como peligrosamente se acerca a ella cada centímetro mas y mas cerca de ella, Rin se paralizo y espero cualquier cosa.

* * *

De manera casi inconsciente fue acercándose a ella lentamente. Su sentido común le decía que retrocediera, que se alejara, que mantuviera la cabeza fría, pero Sesshomaru no lo escucho, aquellos sentimientos tan extraños, tan humanos seguían queriendo dominar su corazón y su mente, y por mas que necesitara concentrarse, mantener el control, seguir siendo el frió daiyoukai que había sido siempre, por alguna razón no podía evitar acercarse a ella, y cuando estaba peligrosamente próximo......su sentido común despertó, pero era demasiado tarde, Rin estaba demasiado cerca, su perfume lo embriagaba, disfrutaba el contacto con su piel, y justo cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar....la coraza de frió, orgullo, indiferencia, odio y arrogancia se rompió en mil pedazos, no pudo evitarlo y los sentimientos que esperaban ansiosos aquel momento se precipitaron dentro de su corazón tomando control de el, de su mente y de su cuerpo, y en un movimiento casi desesperado acorto la distancia que los separaba.

* * *

Rin lo veía y solo a unos centímetros de ella sus ojos, sus labio, de repente una desesperación entro en ella quería acercarse mas, a su cara, sus labios..... como si le leyera la mente Sesshomaru corto aquellos centímetros y deposito sus labios en los de la joven, la joven se sorprendió a aquel beso, ese beso frió... pero seductor, aquel beso con un pequeño toque amargo... pero aun así dulce y apasionado, no lo pensó mas y se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos y se quedo ahí disfrutando las sensaciones que se despertaban en ella, disfrutando el contacto con aquel youkai, que había logrado que olvidara hasta su nombre o el por que estaba ahí y hasta olvido que estaba viva solo disfrutaba aquel beso, disfrutaba como encajaban sus labios a la perfección, de repente inconscientemente puso su mano en la mano del Youkai que tenia sobre su mejilla, animándolo a acercarse, a no separarse de ella otra vez, oprimió su mano contra la de el, increíblemente el reacciono y la cogió con un poco mas de fuerza y la atrajo solo unos pocos centímetros mas a el, la joven se separo un breve segundo para tomar aire, solo un segundo cuando acabo aquel pequeño segundo de separación el youkai volvió a hacer que sus labio se ocuparan, el beso transcurrió largo y hermoso, Rin tenia una mano desocupada y seguía con los ojos cerrados no quería romper aquella magia entre ellos, la mano libre que tenia no sabia que hacer con ella no sabia si ponerla en la cara del youkai o buscar su otra mano, pero como instinto ella coloco su mano delicadamente en la muñeca de Sesshomaru y conforme pasaban los segundos esta fue apretando la muñeca del youkai, tratando de expresar que no quería que el se fuera quería tenerlo ahí para ella. La magia se acabo en un instante le youkai retiro lentamente los labios de los suyos, Rin abrió los ojos, logro ver en los ojos de aquel ser imponente y seguro, duda, sorpresa, y amor.... Rin se quedo atontada en sus ojos, que apenas se dio cuenta como Sesshomaru apartaba su mano de su mejilla y se desasía delicadamente de sus mano, como si Rin fuera de papel.

Sesshomaru se paro y dio media vuelta pero antes miro a la joven que se quedo de pie con las manos juntas y las mejillas rosadas, el aire revolvía su pelo, la miro por ultima vez y dio media vuelta.

-Lo perdono.....lo perdono......Sesshomaru-sama....no se preocupe....esta perdonado- dijo la joven lentamente mientras, con una pequeña sonrisa y lagrimas de alegría y confusión, caían al suelo.

* * *

Inuyasha siguió el aroma de su hermano en cuanto lo detecto, "¿Que demonios esta buscando aquí todavía?, creí que ya por fin se había marchado" Inuyasha no sabia que pensar, ¿Por que su hermano no se iba? ¿Por que insistía en quedarse? Ninguna teoría que se le pudiera ocurrir para el comportamiento Sesshomaru sonaba muy coherente.

Siguió andando por la orilla de un riachuelo, el aroma de Sesshomaru se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que dio con alguien que no esperaba encontrar. Se quedo quieto oculto entre los árboles observando a Rin. Inuyasha estaba demasiado distraído como para haberse fijado en que el aroma de Rin se había entrelazado con el de su hermano. La siguió mirando hasta que ella alzo la cara al cielo, Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos y observo como las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Pensando lo peor, apretó los dientes y los puños, y volvió a levantar la cabeza para ir en busca de su hermano; el aroma aun estaba fresco, por lo que no tardaría en encontrarlo.

Siguió el rastro un buen rato hasta que lo vio caminando en círculos en un claro. No se atrevió a acercarse mas, de pronto se sintió bastante intimidado, tenia el seño fruncido y una expresión de terrible furia en sus ojos dorados. Se quedo ahí observándolo un momento; nunca lo había visto así de furioso, era muy difícil hacer enojar a Sesshomaru de aquella manera tan intensa. Inuyasha sabia que debía estar realmente enojado por algo porque no se había percatado de su presencia.

Lo siguió observando un momento. Sesshomaru se quedo quieto de pronto, Inuyasha retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo que lo hubiera descubierto pero el solo se quedo ahí, observo un objeto que tenia en su mano, un kimono blanco, e Inuyasha lo reconoció; Sesshomaru lo miro unos instantes y su expresión de furia cambio durante un segundo a un sentimiento que Inuyasha no pudo reconocer, pues el solo había visto frío, arrogancia y odio en los ojos de su hermano, pero de nuevo la cólera se apodero de su mirada y apretando el kimono en sus manos lo arrojo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerza desgarrándolo con las garras en el acto y gritando con violencia, ¡!Maldición!! y después se aleja de ahí dejando la bella prenda en el suelo.

* * *

Humillado. Así era como se sentía, se sentía humillado, sentía vergüenza por si mismo y no podía soportarlo. Detestaba sentirse tan débil, tan frágil, tan lleno de emociones...tan humano. Siguió caminando adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque hasta que se detuvo frente a un gran árbol que daba un excelente sombra, se recargo en el y se deslizo hasta el suelo cerrando los ojos e intentando ordenar su mente. Se sentía demasiado mareado con tantos nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos que acudían a el haciéndolo sentir tan estúpidamente débil. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observo las nubes, había besado a Rin, eso era lo único que tenia claro en aquel momento y aun así no sonaba lógico. Trato de pensar fríamente pero lo estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Su orgullo se debatía contra aquel tonto y patético sentimiento que lo obligaba a recordar a Rin, y a recordar el beso. No quería admitirlo, pero, lo había disfrutado, se había sentido terriblemente bien el haberse desahogado de aquella manera, de haber liberado sus sentimientos en una forma tan patética pero a la vez terriblemente hermosa, pero se negaba rotundamente admitirlo, simplemente sonaba demasiado ilógico que el, Sesshomaru, se enrollara con débiles y frágiles humanos. "Igual que mi padre" pensó. Se quedo un rato así contemplando el cielo. Volvió a recordar aquel beso, y suspiro, su corazon se había maravillado con aquellos labios, eran dulces y tiernos y estaban llenos de dudas, pero también de fuertes emociones que el nunca había sentido y que lo habían atrapado irremediablemente. Quería volver a probarlos, pero su orgullo no había desparecido, seguía ahí, vigilando que no volviera a rebajarse al nivel de un patético humano. Pero aquel nuevo sentimiento que se había incrustado en su corazón le animaba a pelear contra el, lo hacia sentirse bien de una manera tan baja y repugnante que le hacia daño, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, y se negaba a admitir que algo como eso creciera en su frio corazon de demonio; "Soy un completo masoquista" pensó resignándose y sus ojos mostraron una profunda expresión de cansancio y fuertes dudas y reflexiones cubrían ahora su desprotegido su corazón.

Se había tranquilizado sin darse cuenta. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para intentar ordenar su mente. Se quedo así unos momentos hasta que una solución se asomo en su cabeza, alejarse de ella. Le dio vueltas a aquella respuesta durante un rato y le pareció que era la mejor la opción. Pero si se marchaba la haría sufrir de nuevo y no quería volver a hacer eso, aunque si eso lo hacia a el deshacerse de aquel sentimiento estúpido, lo haría.

En cuanto tomo la decisión se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea sin mirar atrás.

**Arigato Gosaimas!**

_By Elric Shimai_


	5. Tiempo

_**Capitulo **__**5**_

_**Tiempo**_

3 semanas. 3 semanas y 6 días. El tiempo era algo que para el no existía, jamás había sido algo importante para alguien como el en quien el tiempo jamás transcurre. Pero en ese momento el tiempo había cobrado demasiada importancia para Sesshomaru. Los días eran demasiado largos al igual que las noches, levantaba la mirada al cielo y parecía como si el sol no se hubiera movido en horas.

-Amo bonito, ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Jaken acercándose cautelosamente al youkai que contemplaba el cielo desde hace un buen rato.

- Vamonos- dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie y retomando su marcha hacia ningún lugar.

Jaken se sobresalto y comenzó a seguirlo deprisa. Últimamente su amo se comportaba de manera extraña y le alteraba los nervios el no saber que era lo que pasaba por al mente del youkai, aunque eso no era una novedad. Primero se marcha sin el hacia esa aldea donde había abandonado a Rin, luego regresa mas furioso que de costumbre y decide emprender una marcha hacia quien sabe donde. Además en estos últimos días contemplaba demasiado el cielo, a cada momento levantaba la mirada hacia las nubes. Jaken levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amo y comprobó que nuevamente tenia la mirada en el cielo. Suspiro exasperado normalmente no le costaba interpretar los movimientos de Sesshomaru, pero en ese tiempo se habían vuelto completamente indescifrables. Cuando volvió le había preguntado por Rin y en respuesta había recibido una patada por su parte.

No entendía por que estaba tan furioso.

Sesshomaru por su parte intentaba no pensar en Rin, pero lo único que hacia su mente era darle vueltas a esa humana. Le daba vueltas a su cabello, a su cara, a su cuerpo y a sus labios los cuales el mismo había tenido el placer de probar. Esperaba que la soledad, el tiempo y la distancia le hicieran olvidarse de ella y a que el nuevo sentimiento que crecía en su corazón se marchitara por completo; pero cada día que pasaba se le hacia mas largo que el anterior, cada momento de soledad le recordaba que en ese momento podría estar en compañía de Rin, cada paso que daba le recordaba que se alejaba de Rin y eso se le hacia insoportable. Levanto la mirada al cielo para comprobar la posición del sol y contemplo frustrado que no se había movido un ápice. Frunció el seño y continuo su caminata, cada vez mas deprisa; hasta que sin darse cuenta había dejado a Jaken atrás; miro a su alrededor, se encontraba solo de nuevo. Se sentó en la hierba recargado en un árbol y cerro los ojos cansado de que su corazón y su mente pelearan por ganar el control. Quería seguir siendo aquel poderoso youkai que siempre había sido, pero también quería estar con Rin. No soportaba alejarse de ella pero tampoco soportaba los sentimientos que provocaba en el cuando estaba a su lado, en pocas palabras era un batalla en la que perdía de cualquier manera. Sin embargo quería volver a su lado, pero su mente se lo impedía, era una batalla interminable entre sus verdaderos sentimientos y su orgullo. Finalmente decidió tomar la decisión de irse, pero si iba a marcharse debía al menos despedirse de ella correctamente, no quería dejarla sufriendo, al menos aquella vez no, no importaba lo que dijesen sus arrogantes pensamientos, al menos por ultima vez se rebajaría de nivel, por ella.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie decidido, camino unos pasos hasta dar con Jaken, le dirigió una fría mirada al youkai y le dijo. –Quédate aquí Jaken- y después comenzó a andar de regreso a la aldea.

Jaken confundido comenzó a seguirlo. –Pe-pero señor Sesshomaru ¿A donde se dirige?-

Sesshomaru lo ignoro y de un salto comenzó a volar derecho a su reencuentro con Rin.

* * *

Semanas, Días, tal ves hasta horas. No sabia cuanto había pasado desde aquel día en que Sesshomaru se había disculpado, la verdad es que después de ese día no le importaba tanto el tiempo, de todos modos sabia que el volvería, sabia que no se marcharía así, ya no.

Después de todo aquel asunto del beso, Rin dejo de evitar a Hihara, Kagome y el resto de sus amigos, de echo se le veía mas relejada, mas contenta incluso se veía mas seguido con Hihara y volvía a sonreír, parecía que todo iba bien para aquella joven.

Aquel día había salido con Hihara, pero esta vez solo a pasear un rato, a comer y todo lo que hacia un pareja normal, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Hihara llevaba a Rin a casa, Rin estaba radiante tomada de la mano del joven, estos hablaban de tonterías, se reían y se sonreían mutuamente. Pero los pensamientos de Rin divagaban en muchos temas, esta se debatía aun por aquel beso, quería ver si era el tipo de beso o la persona, nunca antes había tenido un beso así de apasionante, solo tiernos y cariñosos, tenia que ver si era el tipo de beso, pero no encontraba forma de que Hihara la besara así y menos la manera de besarlo a el así, buscaba alguna respuesta a aquel acertijo, cuando la voz de Hihara la regreso de aquel enredo.

Rin- empezó el joven con un tono suave- Me marcho por un par de semanas.

¿Que?- pregunto la joven desconcertada- ¿A donde?

Voy a acompañar a mi padre a conseguir mas mercancía- dijo el joven acariciando la mano de Rin.

Claro el padre de Hihara era comerciante, y el ya era bastante grande para empezar a preocuparse por los negocios familiares, "¡Bingo!", pensó Rin ahí estaba la respuesta de su acertijo, "un beso de despedida, como no se me ocurrió".

que mal- empezó a decir Rin - me voy a sentir sola estos días.

No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa- volveré pronto.

Te puedo dar algo para que no me olvides estos días?

No creo que te olvide pero, si quieres adelante.

Rin sonrió y detuvo su andada, vio a Hihara a los ojos y el muchacho sonrió, Rin desenlazo su mano con la de el, y tomo la cara de Hihara entre las manos y lo miro de nuevo, el joven sonrió, como si supiera que pasaría después.

* * *

Sesshomaru había tardado varios días en llegar a la aldea, aunque había sido mas rápido volando. Diviso la aldea cuando ya era la hora del crepúsculo, descendió en le bosque y retomo el camino a pie hasta la aldea. En cuanto llego respiro los aromas que le traía el viento hasta que dio con el de Rin, el aroma lo embriago un momento y lo hizo revivir aquellas sensaciones que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando su labios se encontraron; intento controlarse y mantenerse en calma y siguió el rastro del aroma hasta que se dio cuenta que iba entrelazado con el de otra persona, una en la que hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba: aquel estúpido y patético humano. Frunció el seño, siempre le había parecido molesto pero por alguna razón ahora mas que nunca.

Continuo su camino hasta que dio con los dos jóvenes, iban tomados de la mano y parecían felices, los observo oculto entre los árboles y supuso que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar con Rin. Se disponía a marcharse y esperar hasta la mañana cuando algo lo obligo a seguir mirando.

Rin había acercado su rostro al del joven y poso sus labios en los de el, el joven se sorprendió apenas solo una milésima de segundo por que después de aquello, con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Rin, ella ya no tenia las manos en su cara ahora tenia rodeado el cuello del joven, se separaron un segundo y después volvieron a juntar sus labios, y se acercaron aun mas. Cuando acabo el beso, ella coloco la cabeza en el hombro del joven, los dos se encontraban sonrojados, y luego ella le susurro unas palabras al oído apenas audibles, el joven sonrió , enterró la cara en su pelo, y le respondió, luego beso la cabeza de Rin. Sesshomaru se quedo ahí mirando la escena sintiendo un odio ilógico hacia aquel humano que significaba tan poca cosa para el. ¿Porque estaba sintiendo eso? ¿que era exactamente ese sentimiento? ¿Celos? Imposible. El no podía sentir aquello tan degradante, era estúpido, pero entonces como explicaba que le molestara tanto que ese humano besara a Rin. ¿No se había dicho a si mismo que dejaría a Rin en paz, para siempre? Si la decisión de ella había sido esa, ¿Por que iba el a interponerse? A pesar de todo tenia que despedirse de ella. Dio media vuelta y se interno en el bosque a esperar el amanecer. Subió la mirada al cielo y contemplo la media luna que se dibuja en el cielo, y frunció el seño, al igual que el sol, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

* * *

Aun se quedaron en aquella posición un poco mas, hasta que llego el momento de separarse, Hihara había dejado a Rin cerca de su casa pero no en la entrada de esta.

Rin se quedo pensando en aquel beso, perdida en sus sentimientos, miraba al cielo a aquella media luna, no se movía al igual que todos los días, el sol y la luna seguían en su misma posición aunque el tiempo pasara, por eso ella ya no pensaba en el tiempo, de todos modos los astros ya no se mueven para ella. Pero eso no era lo que importaba a Rin, si no aquel beso, aquel tierno beso, lleno de amor, cariño y alegría, pero algo le faltaba para completar aquel beso, algo que probo un vez y quería volver a probar, pero no se le seria permitido, claro lo prohibido es lo mas deseado, intentaba revivir aquel beso, con tantas ansias que sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una piedra en el camino, cayo al suelo cuan larga era. Se incorporo poco a poco pero cuando quería ponerse de pie, un dolor punzante en el pie que le impidió hacerlo, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar lo reviso, se había lastimado el pie, estaba hinchado y no dudaba que algún dedo se hubiera fracturado, le dolía mucho pero aun así se puso de pie. Sin prestarle atención a su pie cojo, siguió metida en los pensamientos , de aquel beso, del beso de Hihara lo comparaba una y otra vez con el de Sesshomaru, le faltaba algo pero no sabia que, "humano, demasiado humano", pensó con un suspiro , claro Sesshomaru era un Youkai, y Hihara un humano estaba claro que el de Hihara fuera mas humano y mas simple, que el de un Youkai, mas poderoso y menos simple, Rin suspiro sabia que seria algo imposible volver a probar aquellos labios, aquellos labios que la habían extasiado, volvió a levantar la vista la cielo un poco antes de entrar a su casa, la luna no se movía, aquella media luna había algo mas en ella, algo que hacia que su corazón se acelerada un poco, después lo supo, una persona que tenia una media luna en la frente y no cualquiera era _esa _persona, sonrió para si misma, bajo la mirada y pensó en él, otro día sin el, o mejor dicho ninguno por que el tiempo se paro en aquel beso y no había vuelto a transcurrir, volvió la mirada al cielo ,otro día mas que no pasaba para Rin. Entro a la cabaña a tropezones por su pie lastimado, cuando entro no estaba Kagome, se sorprendió a esta hora ya debería estar esperando a Inuyasha, y entro a su habitación ahí estaba Ryoko, ella la miro, y corrió a su encuentro.

¡Hermana!- Grito emocionada la niña.

Hola Ryoko-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba- ¿que haces despierta?

Te esperaba, no puedo dormir.

Quieres que te peine hasta que te duermas?

Me gustaría

Ryoko se tranquilizaba y se dormía casi siempre cuando Rin la peinaba. Se coloco en el lugar donde Ryoko dormía y se quedo ahí hasta que Ryoko se durmió, después de eso la recostó y la cobijo y después se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella dormía, pero antes de eso miro hacia la ventana, ahí seguía la luna, otra noche que no pasa. Pensó mientras se acostaba y pensaba si mañana el día si transcurriría o si no pasaría, otra vez.

* * *

**_By _**

**_Elric Shimai_**


	6. Últimas Palabras

_**Capitulo VI**_

**_Últimas Palabras_**

Rin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el sol por la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de ayer, otro día mas que no pasaría, otro día mas que pasaría como si fuera el mismo día de aquel beso, se sonrojo al pensar en aquello, en aquel momento, suspiro y se levanto, aun con aquel recuerdo, se había convertido en algún tipo de motivación, al tratar de levantarse un dolor acudió a uno de sus pies, apretó los dientes, no recordaba aquel tropezón, miro su pie y ahogo un grito de sorpresa, estaba totalmente hinchado y rojo, "maldita piedra". Sin importar el dolor se dirigió hacia sus deberes pero antes de salir de la pequeña cabaña, Kagome le hablo, Rin se dirigió hacia ella

¿Que le ha ocurrido a tu pie?.-pregunto señalando con la mirada el pie de la joven.

Oh eso....-Respondió la joven- Me he tropezado con una piedra es todo.

Creo que necesitas una venda ¿la quieres?

Si me encantaría- dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Esta bien espérame aquí.-Dijo mientras desaparecía de la habitación

Gracias

Aquí esta-Dijo trayendo unas vendas entre las manos- déjame colocártelas

Rin se sentó y se dejo colocar la venda, después de eso, Kagome la despidió y pidió que no se esforzara, y que si quiere podría quedarse aquí si le dolía mucho, Rin se negó, ya que odiaba quedarse en casa, inútil sin poder hacer nada.

Al salir de la cabaña miro al cielo, el sol no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que despertó, Rin sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera exasperada, no le gustaba que el tiempo no pasara, le gustaba mas cuando sentía el tiempo pasar, hacia que se preocupara menos por sus deberes, y hacia también que dejara de sentir aquella sensación de que había pasado demasiado tiempo que no veía a Sesshomaru, aquel sentimiento de añoranza, es cierto le causo dolor, pero lo había perdonado, y en cierto modo jamás se había enojado con el, solo que estaba muy confundida, y lo extrañaba demasiado.

Al mirar alrededor de la cabaña se quedo ahí como si esperada alguien, pero no pudo pensar que era eso que ella esperaba era como si no lo recordara o como si el recuerdo de aquel imponente youkai lo opacara, Rin sin preocuparse y con aquel hermoso beso aun plasmado en sus labios se dirigió a orillas del bosque a recoger algunas plantas medicinales.

Ya había conseguido bastantes, cuando miro al cielo, el sol seguía ahí sin moverse, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?, solo suspiro, cada vez que miraba al cielo y era de día le recordaba a aquellos ojos dorados, cuando la vieron después de aquel beso y aquella chispa de amor que relucía en ellos, aunque era muy pequeña, solo bajo la mirada y regreso a su camino, hacia unas entregas que tenia que hacer, eso de seguro tardaría y dolería, maldijo la piedra de nuevo, tendría que revisara que grande era aquella piedra, para ver cuan torpe era, suspiro y siguió andando. Pero de repente se paro cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella giro lentamente, con una sola idea en su cabeza una idea loca e imposible, pero tal vez podría serlo tanto. Detrás de ella había una persona, no humana, no animal, un youkai, no uno cualquiera este lo conocía bien, conocía esos ojos dorados, esa media luna en la cabeza, esos labios, ese plateado cabello, aquella ropa, conocía todo eso, y también conocía su nombre , y su nombre cubrió todo haciéndola olvidar todo, menos que realmente era el, aquella persona era Sesshomaru, aquel youkai la vio con eso ojos dorados que la cautivaban a cada momento, se quedo ahí parado no dijo nada, no hacia falta Rin tampoco dijo nada, ella se había quedado totalmente hipnotizada por aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con tantas dudas, cosa extraña en Sesshomaru, de repente ella recordó aquel primer beso, enfrente de aquel riachuelo, de aquel shock que tuvo cuando toco su cara, aquellas sentimientos descubiertos, de todo lo que había sentido en aquel mismo momento todo, parecía que lo volvía a sentir en ese momento, se quedo observando a Sesshomaru, ahí con esa expresión fría en su cara, pero con esos ojos tan expresivos llenos de sentimientos, que el mismo temía sentir, ahí se quedaron los dos, sin hablar sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos fijamente soportando aquellas miradas mutuamente llenas de sentimiento, el viento revolvía el pelo de ambos, Rin cambio su mirado al cabellos de Sesshomaru, que revolvía el viento se quedo pensado en el pasado, en aquel momento en que la rescato de la muerte, y todas las veces que la rescato, que problemática era, pensó, volvió a mirar los ojos de Sesshomaru, ¿Qué pensaría?, lo veía no podía hablar, sentía que si hacia el menor ruido, aquel momento se acabaría, trato de sostener la mirada, por un buen tiempo, pero no lo logro, o mas bien no lo lograría sin intentar correr a sus brazos, así que rendida bajo la cabeza, no sabia que decirle aun en el aire se respiraba aquella atmósfera de magia, aun no se rompía, decidida volvió a mirarlo, volvió a perderse aunque sea un segundo mas en sus ojos dorados, en aquellos ojos dorados que siempre la habían cautivado, luego vio su rostro, vio su media luna en la frente, vio si boca, que había podido probar una vez, vio su expresión seria y fría, vio cada uno de los detalles de su cara, y luego reprimió una sonrisa, con que eso la había logrado quitar el corazón, era obvio, era perfecto, también reprimió un suspiro, luego volvió a bajar la mirada, y le dio la espalda, sabía que si seguía mirándolo podría morir ahí. Empezó a alejarse a tropezones, se había pasado el día así, no había dado ni diez pasos cuando sintió que aquella atmósfera mágica se rompió, y siento una mano en su muñeca, ella no volteo se quedo ahí pasmada sin saber que hacer se había quedado paralizada, mientras un shock eléctrico pasaba por su cuerpo, despertando aquellos sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo beso.

* * *

Sesshomaru la tomo por la muñeca casi por reflejo, no quería que se fuera, quería retenerla ahí todo lo posible, quería prolongar la despedida todo lo posible. El youkai bajo la mirada hacia la pierna de Rin, había notado que cojeaba y observo la venda que cubría su pie; soltó su mano y se acuclillo para ver mejor, la herida no era grave, pero aun así debía de dolerle, observo la herida un poco mas.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunto en voz baja mientras pasaba de manera suave y delicada su dedo índice por la venda, desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo, como si su contacto fuera a curarla. Se quedo ahí un segundo mas y después se puso de nuevo de pie y miro a la chica a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta, si es que la había.

Sesshomaru recorrió la cara de Rin con la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron inconscientemente en sus labios, quería acercarse mas y volver a probarlos, el simple hecho de pensar en ello le provoco una terrible desesperación, pero se contuvo, no venia aquí a eso, si no a decir adiós, pero de nuevo aquella misteriosa energía que solo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de Rin le decía que no lo hiciera y que debía quedarse ahí, a su lado, aun sabiendo que era algo completamente imposible para el.

* * *

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo, Rin solo lo volteo a verlo, le sonrió, como le había sonreído la primera vez que el se preocupo por ella y le había echo la misma pregunta, al sentir su dedo recorriendo su tobillo, sintió como si mas de mil mariposas hubieran revoleteado en su estomago.

Giro su cuerpo a dirección a el si responder a la pregunta, se quedo observándolo, aun tenia la misma expresión, pero en sus ojos expresaba demasiados sentimientos, se quedaron ahí un momento mas.

El youkai reacciono.

-Te he traído algo.- dijo mientras sacaba un collar y se lo extendía a la joven que tenia frente a el , aquella joven que sonreía sinceramente.

Rin aun sin decir una palabra le dio la espalda y se retiro su larga cabellera oscura dejando el cuello al descubierto, ella aguantaba la respiración, para no hacer notar que respiraba con un poco mas de dificultada, por los nervios y la felicidad, se quedo ahí esperando que el sorprendido youkai se lo colocara, después de dudar solo un par de segundo le coloco el collar, con una delicadeza extrema, como si fuera la reliquia mas antigua del mundo y se fuera a romper con solo tocarla, luego dejo caer el collar delicadamente por su cuello, rozando con sus dedos solo una pequeña parte de el, después se quedaron ahí solo unos segundos disfrutando aquel pequeño roce, Rin no sostenía su cabello, solo se quedo enfrente de su hombro, así que Sesshomaru cogió la cabellera de la joven, y la coloco en la posición original solo acaricio su cabellera un poco y dejo caer las manos, se quedo ahí mirando como la chica se giraba de nuevo viendo el collar y con un leve color rozado en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo con un tono dulce, como si lo cantara, pero lo mas importante lo decía con un tono sincero, luego moviendo su mirada del collar al personaje, que aun la miraba con ojos incrédulos, sonrió y dijo- y ¿a que venido?.- . Se quedo mirándolo pensando que tal vez seria la única vez que pudiera apreciar aquella mirada, con la que se encontraba esa mirada, incrédula, como si temiera perder algo que realmente quería, como si hubiera tomado una mala decisión, una mirada de arrepentimiento sincero. De repente Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero cuando solo había avanzado unos pocos metros se detuvo.

-He venido aquí a despedirme.- dijo con un tono triste, que solo unos cuantos podrían notarlo pero ella lo noto, con un tono como si el no quisiera hacerlo. Pero al oír estas palabras a Rin se le partió el corazón, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir tenia tantas palabras en la cabeza que no sabia que, iba a empezar a decir algo cuándo las siguientes palabras la hicieron callar.

Pero al parecer soy demasiado débil.- dijo como un susurro

Después de esto el Youkai desapareció dentro del bosque. Rin se quedo ahí sin moverse, sonriendo, luego se dirigió hacia la aldea, aun con las palabras de Sesshomaru en sus oídos, su mirada en los ojos, el sabor de sus labios en los de ella y con el tacto de sus dedos en el tobillo, aun con el collar luciendo en su cuello. Rin paro su caminata y miro el cielo, aun el tiempo seguía parado por aquellos ojos dorados ya no era un sol inmóvil, ahora eran unos ojos dorados que la vigilaban que la velaban, que eran demasiados débiles para despedirse de ella, pero suponía que así estaba mejor. Así pensaba ella aunque en ese día no pensó en aquel joven que la saco de aquel pozo negro de soledad que un día había caído, ella no pensó en Hihara.

* * *

Sesshomaru siguió caminando hasta dar con un pequeño claro cubierto de flores, levanto la mirada al cielo, el sol seguía en la misma posición, no se movía y parecía burlarse de el, burlarse de su debilidad hacia un humano. "Porque no puedo despedirme de ella? ¿Porque no puedo marcharme y ya?....... ¿Porque no puedo quedarme con ella?" En cualquier circunstancia el terminaba perdiendo su corazón o su orgullo, era una guerra de la cual no podía salir ileso y lo sabia.

Seguía sin creer que había mostrado debilidad hacia un humano, aunque ya antes había mostrado compasión y miedo........ por la misma humana. Lanzo un resignado suspiro y se sentó de la hierba. Posiblemente necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo para lograr controlar aquellos ridículos impulsos que sentía hacia Rin; normalmente gastaba mucho tiempo ordenando su mente y su corazón invadidos por extraños sentimientos. Cerro los ojos y lo intento, pero aquellos frescos recuerdos, de su voz, su piel, su cabello, su aroma, todo lo mantenía distraído y no podía tolerarlo, pero aun así necesitaba tiempo para encontrar el momento perfecto, el momento para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle que se iba para no volver jamás. Sin embargo, algo en su interior, demasiado profundo como para poder percatarse de su existencia, le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

* * *

**. . . .**

Habían ya pasado un par de semanas, desde de que Hihara se había ido, y desde que se había encontrado con Sesshomaru, ella sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la aldea, jugueteaba con aquel collar, para no meterse en líos solo lo sacaba cuando estaba sola, no se lo había quitado para nada, ni un solo día, ni siquiera en la noche, se lo escondía debajo del kimono. Tambien se sentía mucho mejor de su pie, pero aun así se había quedado con la venda. Era de mañana, aquellos ojos dorados la habían vigilado desde que despertó, y no se habían movido, ella suspiro y se guardo el collar debajo del kimono cuando vio que una pequeña caravana llegaba a la aldea. En ella había una persona que conocía bien, el le sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a ella, sin dudarlo, se separo de la caravana y se acerco a ella y rodeo su delicada cintura con sus torpes y tiernos brazos, ella sonrió y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

- Has vuelto- susurro la chica.

- Te lo prometí ¿no?- dijo acercándose a ella.

- Lo se.

Los dos se vieron, compartiendo entre ellos una mirada significativa, tierna, llena de sentimiento, con un dulce acercamiento los dos se besaron un beso tierno, lleno de dulzura, un beso que a Rin le encantaba, pero tal vez cambiaria, pero descarto la idea de su cabeza, tenia también que darle una oportunidad a Hihara. Cuando se separaron, estos se sonrieron y quedaron los dos recargado en la frente de cada uno, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, intercambiando palabras de cariño y amor, los dos se quedaron así un rato mas, cuándo Hihara se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y tenia que ir a ayudar a su padre, Rin volteo al cielo, ahí estaba el sol exactamente en la MISMA posición, pero ella no lo comento, sabia que para el si transcurría el tiempo así que lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió, el se alejo y luego Rin se dirigió hacia casa para descansar, aun así tomo el camino largo tenia mucho que pensar, desde hace dos semanas solo pensaba si algún día ella tendría que elegir, se quedo pensando, sin siquiera pensar que tal vez alguien estuviera observando esa escena con unos ojos dorados con un destello de decepción, celos y tristeza en ellos.

* * *

El youkai había observado la escena con un cierto toque de envidia. Ese ridículo humano había regresado y tenia suficiente fuerza como para besarla y decirle lo que sentía como si del clima se tratase. Tal vez era fuerza o tal vez algo mas, algo mas alla de su comprensión, no lo sabia y debía confirmarlo.

Siguió el aroma de Rin que se encontraba un poco mas lejos; levanto la mirada al cielo y comprobó que esta vez el sol por fin se había movido, estaba ya a unos minutos de empezar a teñir el cielo de fuego y aun así no era mucho. Finalmente dio con Rin, la observo caminar un momento y comprobó que su pie ya estaba curado. Se coloco casi a su altura y dijo sin rodeos, -¿Que sientes por el?-

* * *

Aquella pregunta la tomo de sorpresa, se volteo lentamente, y vio justamente tras de ella, a aquel youkai, imponente. ¿A que venia esa pregunta por parte de el?, ¿Acaso había visto aquella escena con Hihara?, Rin trago saliva, no sabia que contestar, ni siquiera ella misma sabia la respuesta para aquella pregunta, ¿QuÉ responder?, se pregunto a si misma, habían pasado solo unos segundos cuando una respuesta apareció en su mente, una respuesta que no mentía, una respuesta, que en parte lo decía todo, bueno no exageremos la respuesta mas coherente que le vino a la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

Busco fuerzas, para decirlo, y de repente las palabras fluyeron de su boca por si solas.

No lo se. Tal vez sea cariño, amistad o tal vez lo amo, no estoy seguro de lo que siente mi corazón, solo se que es algo especial, el me hace sentir bien, el me quiere, con el siento que alguien me necesita de verdad; pero eso no es todo, me pregunto siempre ¿por que no puedo responder esta pregunta con una sola palabra?, alguien hace que mis sentimientos se confundan y se revuelvan, que me hagan dudar de un sentimiento, con aquella persona, siempre tuve una relación fría, pero tal vez, solo talvez ahora no tenga que ser solamente fría; puede haber algo de sentimiento aunque sea solo pequeño, aquella persona me hace sentir cosas distintas a lo que me hace sentir Hihara, el me hace sentir bien, segura y hermosa, me hace sentir que alguien le importo demasiado y que realmente podría dar la vida por mi. Tal vez esa persona haga que mi sentimientos, por Hihara sean confusos, y viceversa, y por eso dudo que pueda contestar su pregunta con una sola palabra o una sola frase, hasta que usted entienda y comprenda que es lo que siento.

Todas estas palabras, salieron de la boca de Rin, ella se quedo esperando repuesta, con aire tranquilo y seguro, solo veía que la reacción de Sesshomaru no cambiaba, pero sus ojos aun estaba esa batalla de sentimientos, impidiendo que Rin pudiera ver que sentimiento habita en aquellos ojos dorados. Volteo al cielo la luna ya se mostraba en el cielo una luna nueva, una noche oscura, solo iluminado por la débil luz de las estrellas, hace cuento tiempo había estado esperando respuesta, hace cuanto tiempo estaba para ahí no lo sabia ya el tiempo no transcurría, volvió la vista hacia Sesshomaru aun sin repuesta alguna, pero ella espero pacientemente.

* * *

Sesshomaru se limito a mirarla sin dar crédito a lo que había oído, ¿Era verdad, alguien era capaz de sentir algo por el? Curiosamente no pensó que fuera novedad. Pero su mente no solo estaba llena de dudas si no también su corazón, estaba completamente volcado al revés, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir, ¿Felicidad? ¿Rabia? ¿Lastima? ¿Aceptación? No lo sabia y se frustraba intentando encontrar un por que a aquellas preguntas absurdas. No entendía a los humanos, mucho menos sus corazones que eran complejos y repletos de emociones incontrolables y patéticas que solo los hacia débiles. Siguió observando a Rin, no sabia que hacer su mente le decía que se fuera, su corazón que se acercara, su orgullo que simplemente la ignorara y nunca la volviera a ver. No eran 2 eran 3 los batallones de ideas y emociones que luchaban entre si en aquel momento. No sabia de que lado ponerse ninguno lo haría sentir lo mejor, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Alzo la mirada al cielo y observo la débil iluminación que ofrecían las estrellas, "Soy un completo masoquista" pensó resignado, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Rin- comenzó mirándola directamente a los ojos- no seas patética. Aquellas palabras no significan nada para alguien como yo, no necesito a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que tenga esa clase de sentimientos absurdos por mi; en pocas palabras no te necesito, solo has sido un capricho Rin, solo eso. Por eso he venido a decirte eso: me voy y no me volverás a ver, tenlo por seguro. No necesito a alguien como tu a mi lado, y no vuelvas a suponer que tal vez yo te corresponda en aquellos estúpidos sentimientos, por que es a mi a quien te estas dirigiendo, a Sesshomaru, un youkai. Y no necesito que alguien sienta todo esto por mi.

Cada palabra que decía, iba empapada de sentimientos contrarios, orgullo, odio, dolor, tristeza, tranquilidad, verdad, mentira, soledad, anhelo, decepción, desdén, lastima.

Todo junto formaba una masa enorme de palabras sin sentido.

Sesshomaru observo a Rin un poco mas, casi con lastima después de eso dio una media vuelta y se alejo de Rin internándose en el bosque, alejándose de aquella humana que había despertado en el emociones tan terriblemente hermosas y devastadoras. Seshomaru aun no lo sabia, pero al haber hecho caso a su orgullo y haber pronunciado aquellas palabras había creado una herida inmensa en su corazón de demonio desprovisto de hielo y ahora tan frágil como el cristal.

* * *

¿Qué significaba aquello?, que se supone que tenia que pensar, "¿Que se supone que haga ahora?", esa pregunta abarcó su mente, de repente empezó a hablar, no sabia si la escucharía, o solo se vería como una vil loca, no le importo, tenia que sacar todo.

- ¡claro!,¡¿ por que rayos no lo pensé?!, soy yo la estúpida, fui yo la estúpida que acepto aquel ridículo beso mentiroso, fui yo la estúpida que te recibió con los brazos abiertos cada vez que regresabas, fui yo la estúpida que te perdono después de abandonarme, soy yo la estúpida que te ayudo cuando estabas herido, ¡fui yo la estúpida que siempre se acerco a ti!, pero sabes algo..... ¡FUISTO TU QUIEN LO ACEPTO!, siempre fuiste quien se acepto que me acercara que te ayudara y que te recibiera, no fui yo..... pero ahora resulta que después de todo eso, siempre fui una escoria, como todos ¿verdad?, solo fui ...- no acabo se hecho a llorar, ¡maldición!, dolía tanto le había roto el corazón, ahora solo su mente le pertenecía... no sabia a que clase de sentimiento se formo, era una clase de sentimiento que los incluía a todos al mismo tiempo pero a la vez ninguno. Miro al cielo , vio como el tiempo transcurría, cada segundo le dolía le lastimaba y no sabia exactamente por que pasaba aquello, seguía llorando, mientras sentía el tiempo detrás de ella, lastimándola diciéndole, todo el tiempo que aun le quedaba por vivir, y que en todo ese tiempo JAMAS volvería a ver a aquel youkai, el tiempo se burlaba de ella. Se quedo ahí un tiempo mas, 5 minutos y 43 segundos, para ser exactos, se levanto y camino hacia la aldea, aun no se tranquilizaba pero sabia que si se quedaba ahí eso jamás pasaría, no volteo a ver el cielo, no quería nunca mas ver como el tiempo transcurría ya era demasiado, con su burla.

* * *

**Arigato Gosaimas!**

**by**

_**Elric Shimai**_


	7. Resurrección

¡De verdad sentimos mucho el atraso! Pero las 2 hemos estado en exámenes finales y entrega de proyectos y no hemos podido subir capitulo. Espero que ahora que empiecen las vacaciones podamos subirlos mas regularmente.

Por ahora los dejamos con el capitulo 7. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por todo el apoyo, de veras que nos ayuda mucho!

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Resurrección**_

5 días, 18 horas, 15 minutos, 45 segundos llevaba "muerta", la habían asesinado, y había llegado al infierno. Rin jamás pensó que el infierno podría ser tan cruel; tan cruel, que la había regresado a la vida, una vida en la cual su amor no es correspondido, y que la persona que amaba fuera su asesino, no podía creer castigo mas cruel, no lo había. Mentira, si lo había, por que ahí no acaba aquel fatigoso castigo, tenia que fingir estar viva de verdad, tenia que ver a Hihara, Kagome, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, todos... y fingir estar bien. Muerte, esa palabra rondaba por su mente y era la única, y para peor, esa palabra moría ahogada en un mar de soledad. Rin moría lentamente al igual que su corazón que había sido apuñalado con unas cuantas palabras, y ella no había tenido el valor para defenderse, ni la fuerza para seguir viviendo. Miro al cielo, 5 días, 19 horas, 15 minutos, 55 segundos, cuanto mas duraría esta tortura, cuanto mas seguiría sufriendo, cuando la burla del tiempo pararía, y al fin se pondrían serios y firmarían su sentencia, en ese momento Rin se alegraría por que al fin ya no pasaría le tiempo o al menos eso creía.

5 días ,19 horas, 26 minutos, Ese día había sido largo, al igual que los otros, pero este era especialmente vació, Hihara no se había presentado, Kagome se había mostrado fría, a Inuyasha no lo había visto y Ryoko se encontraba dormida, sentía un vació, para colmo se sentía sola eso la hacia sentirse fatal. Volteo al cielo las nubes se agrupaban de poco en poco, demasiadas lentas, ella sentía le tiempo en su espalda, sabia que solo habían pasado 5 segundos, pero cada vez pensaba mas veloz y tristemente, incluso había logrado pensar 2 formas distintas de suicidarse haciéndolo pasar por un accidente, pero al final no lo hizo era demasiado cobarde, decidió vivir, aunque fuera solo un poco mas, hasta que se firmara su sentencia.

Había acabado con sus deberes, solo habían pasado 20 min. Y 34 seg. , poco tiempo demasiado lento, era el único pensamiento mas alegre en su mente, la soledad, y la palabra muerte eran las mas fuertes, aunque hasta la muerte tenia su fin si estaba sola, así se sentía ella: sola; si moría, moriría sola. Bajo la cabeza, y camino hacia dentro de la aldea.

* * *

¿Que significaba esto? ¿Que diablos era esta sensación aplastante en el pecho? Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque. No había tenido la fuerza para alejarse de la aldea hasta ese momento. Se sentía mal, como si lo hubieran herido y no sabia porque. Ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, y sin embargo no se sentía mejor. Sentía algo sumamente extraño en el lugar donde se suponía se encontraba su corazón. Coloca su mano sobre ese lugar y estrujo las garras contra su piel intentando asfixiar aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación. No se parecía a la culpa, esta sensación era todavía mas aplastante, mas poderosa y mas dolorosa. No entendía el porque de ese dolor, ¿Que era lo que le dolía? El corazón. Se recargo en un árbol y miro hacia atrás, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte e iba agolpando las nubes sobre el cielo transformándolo en un terrible manto de oscuridad. Observo el bosque mientras el viento movía su cabello. No podía aceptar lo que le sucedía; simplemente le parecía demasiado irreal que el estuviera sufriendo por una humana. ¿Por que? Esa era la única pregunta que inundaba en su mente, ¿Porque ese dolor? ¿Por que ella lo hacia sentir ese dolor? ¿Por que ella también lo hacia sentir aquel bello sentimiento? ¿Por que ella era la única que ocupaba su mente y su corazón? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿!Por que? ¿!POR QUE?... "¿Porque simplemente no puedo quedarme con ella?" pensó desesperado. Era la única manera de dejar de sentir aquel aplastante dolor y hacer que ella dejara de sufrir también, pues en algún lugar profundo de su alma podía sentir que Rin sufría.

¿Que era lo que lo detenía? Su soberbia, ese era el único obstáculo. Pero no tenia porque quedarse, siempre podía pedirle que se fuera con el, sin embargo no sentía aun que era el momento indicado para hacerle semejante propuesta.

Miro el bosque que dejaba atrás con sus ojos dorados cargados de tristeza, nunca había sentido aquello antes, o al menos no de manera tan intensa. Lo observo un largo rato mientras la nubes se hacían cada vez mas densas bloqueando casi por completo la luz del sol, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Al menos debía intentar calmar ese aplastante dolor de alguna forma, no quería dejar a Rin sufriendo y el mismo quería dejar de sufrir, y al menos por ultima vez quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, sentir su cabello y su calidez cerca de el. Se sentía patético pensando todo aquello, pero le importaba poco o mas bien nada. Solo pensaba en verla sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

5 días 20 horas 20minutos 35 segundos, y ella seguía rondando por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, había cambiado su camino drásticamente antes de llegar a la aldea por alguna razón no quería estar ahí, volteaba al cielo varias veces, cada vez había mas y mas nubes en el cielo, iba a llover. De pronto paro en seco en un pequeño claro en la profundidad del bosque, se quedo ahí observando un objeto, se acerco a el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo cogió con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse mas de lo que estaba, era el kimono blanco, o al menos era blanco cuando se lo dio Sesshomaru, lo abrazo y se sentó en el suelo, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, que rayos hacia ahí en ese momento, por que rayos lloraba con ese kimono aferrado a su cuerpo, sus lagrimas caían sobre aquel kimono; por que trataba de aferrarse a aquella pertenencia, trato de arrojarla lejos y volver a su rumbo original, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban, aparte esa no era la única pertenencia que tenia alguna conexión con él, también tenia aquel collar reluciendo en su cuello, trato de arrancarlo mas de una vez pero no lo logro, se quedo allí, sentada abrazando aquel kimono, con un collar reluciendo es su cuello, lagrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de nostalgia y un corazón aun muerto, frío y triste.

* * *

Sesshomaru se detuvo delante del claro y sintió que el dolor se hacia terriblemente mas intenso, ahí estaba Rin. La observo con el corazón encogido y los ojos cargados de añoranza. Pero esa no era la Rin que el conocía, se veía mas gris, mas apagada, como si no estuviera viva, estaba muerta. Sintió que el dolor se hacia mas intenso, como si su corazón le hubiera dicho que había acertado; y también entendió quien había sido el asesino. "¡Maldición!" pensó apretando los dientes. Esto estaba terriblemente mal, terriblemente mal y tenia que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Ya no podía escuchar a su orgullo, la agonía de su herido corazón de demonio no lo dejaba hablar. Era una herida auto infligida y detestaba que fuera así.

Se controlo lo mas que pudo y lentamente se acerco a la chica de cabellos negros que lloraba y sufría en suelo aferrada a un viejo kimono blanco.

* * *

Sintió una presencia delante de ella, no, no, NO, el no todos menos el levanto la cabeza lentamente, estaba delante de ella, sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, tristeza dolor, no, no de nuevo, se levanto de un brinco, tan rápido que se mareo un poco, tardo solo unos pocos segundos en estabilizarse, aun con el kimono aferrado, y caminando a tropezones para atrás empezó a decir:

-No, no, no ¡NO!- empezó a decir con voz entrecortadamente- aléjate, no te acerques mas, dijiste que te ibas a ir, que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que te iba a ver, y con esa palabras me asesinaste, y ahora te atreves a volver, como si no hubieras dicho eso, como si jamás me hubieras dañado, no vuelvas...

Le temblaba cada vez mas la voz y le flaqueaban las fuerzas, no podía seguir, pero se quedo viendo aquellos dorados ojos, necesitaba estar con el, quería estar con aquel que la asesino, que la resucito, que la cuido, y que alguna vez la beso, se quedo ahí parada y involuntariamente empezó a avanzar hacia aquella "calidez" , algo la atraía hacia el, pero caminaba tan débil y lentamente que apenas se notaba.

-Jamás vuelvas, vete, cumple tu promesa, deja la aldea déjame aquí, no sigas mas con esto, vete...

Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el hasta quedar, frente a frente, ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos, ella aun con sus lagrimas, rodando por sus mejillas , y luego, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del youkai, y empezó a decir.

No se vaya, no me deje sola, no se aleje mas, quiero estar con usted.

Repitió cosas como estas varias veces, aun llorando, Sesshomaru no le dijo nada, no la alejo, y eso ella lo agradeció, Sesshomaru la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de calmarla, de repente pasaba su mano por su oscura caballera, acariciándola delicadamente como si fuera de cristal, mientras ella solo apretaba su cuello fuertemente, aun susurrando palabras incomprensibles, disfrutando el momento.

Los dos reaccionaron, cuando un trueno llamo su atención, ambos voltearon al cielo, empezó a llover, los dos regresaron la mirada a los ojos de ambos, se quedaron ahí un buen momento, aun abrasados, los dos se miraban con una intensidad única, Sesshomaru, se empezó acercar lentamente a la cara de la joven, el youkai parecía hipnotizado con la mirada de la joven y viceversa, cuando solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la joven cuando ella, fue la que acorto la distancia, como si no pudiera soportar mas estar separados, la lluvia mojaba el cabello de ambos, hacia que su ropa se pegara a sus cuerpo, pero pareciera que a ellos eso no les importase, como si no lo notase, como si nada importar en el mundo mas que ellos, solo ellos, Rin, apretó mas los brazos torno al cuello del Youkai, este le respondió entrelazando sus dedos entre los cabellos de la joven delicadamente, se separaron un segundo, solo para que la joven respirara un momento, ella estaba mejor ya no lloraba sus ojos ya no tenían mas lagrimas, no mas tristeza, solo alegría, volvieron a juntarse, ese beso no era como el primero, no era como los de Hihara, no era tierno, romántico o seductor, ese beso, no era como ninguno de esos, era un beso de vida, ese beso, le devolvió la vida; 5 días 20 horas 44 minutos 9 segundos, hora exacta, en el que su corazón volvió a latir, por un sentimiento, por una persona, su asesino la había vuelto a la vida, y ahora asesino y victima, salvador y salvada, se encontraban debajo de la lluvia abrazados compartiendo un sentimiento único, no había algo que los separara en ese momento, no había nada comparado a ese sentimiento entre aquella pareja.

Rin castañeaba, los dientes, su ropa estaba empapada, ella estaba empapada, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de aquello, se separo de ella lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, luego la recorrió con la mirada, aun sin decir palabra le extendió la mano, Rin la tomo con solo unos segundos de vacilación, luego el youkai la dirigió hacia un árbol, para protegerse de la lluvia, se recargo y se deslizo hasta el suelo aun con la joven aferrada a él, Rin estaba tranquila, y feliz, jamás había sentido algo tan mágico en su vida, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del youkai, el sonido de la lluvia, el respirar del youkai, y su cuerpo junto al de ella, la tranquilizaban y acurrucaban, de repente empezó a cerrar los ojos entrando en un sueño ligero.

* * *

Sesshomaru nunca había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad en su vida. Ese beso no había sido como el anterior, este no lo hacia sentir culpable o débil. Este lo que hizo fue sanar la terrible herida que tenia su corazón de una manera casi inmediata. Observo a Rin durmiendo sobre su pecho, tan tranquila, tan frágil. Sintió que el dolor de su corazón por fin había desaparecido y que mientras estuviera al lado de aquella joven nunca volvería a aparecer. Sintió su respiración y los latidos de su corazón muy tranquilos y descubrió que comenzaba a quedarse dormida; recargo su cabeza en la de ella y paso sus dedos por los negros cabellos de la joven, los cuales estaban fríos y empapados al igual que los de el. No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con la cabeza recargada en la de Rin, acariciándole el cabello y observando la lluvia, todo esto sin decir ni una palabra, de todas formas no hacia falta decir nada. "Quiero que vengas conmigo Rin, ya no quiero abandonarte nunca mas." Pensó, pero no lo dijo por temor a que pudiera escucharlo incluso en sueños. Sintió que la empapada joven temblaba bajo su brazo y la cubrió con su blanca estola que ya se había secado un poco. La observo respirar un momento y volvió a recargar la cabeza en la de la chica; y algo sucedió en su rostro, sus mejillas se movieron lentamente formando una pequeña sonrisa en aquel rostro siempre frió como el mármol. Sesshomaru cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquel nuevo sentimiento que tanto se había esforzado por asesinar. "Por fin lo comprendo" pensó, y la sonrisa se convirtió en casi una burla; decido dejar su mente en blanco y solo disfrutar de aquel momento, pero el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo fue para su padre.

* * *

La lluvia acabo, ya las nubes se iban del cielo dejando que el sol brillara, que la suave brisa, húmeda, recorriera el lugar. Su ropa y pelo seguían mojados, pero había algo cálido que la protegía de aquel frío, no se movió, abrió los ojos con cuidado, y se vio cubierta con una blanca estola, sonrió y luego observo al youkai, su cabeza descansaba en la cabeza de la joven. Se quedo ahí un poco mas, no dio señales de estar despierta, luego recordó, que el tiempo transcurría, pero ya no de manera dolorosa, pero aun así transcurría, necesitaba volver a casa, pero antes de moverse recordó aquel beso, con otra sonrisa un color rosado llego a sus mejillas, se movió ligeramente, Sesshomaru reacciono, aparto la cabeza de la de Rin, y la vio, ella seguía sonriendo, una sonrisa tranquila esta sonrisa la admiraba el youkai que parecía satisfecho, mientras ella admiraba todo el tipo sentimientos que emanaban sus ojos, después ella dio un suspiro, estaba dispuesta a quitarse la blanca estola por su cuenta pero cuando izo ademán de hacerlo Sesshomaru deslizó la mano por el hombro de la chica con una delicadeza y ternura infinita, quitándole la blanca estola, luego el tomo su mano sin apretarla la toma como quien toma una flor, luego la joven sin quitar la mirada del youkai se levanto lentamente aun unida a el por la mano, luego le volvió a sonreír y se fue alejando deshaciéndose de la mano lentamente dejándolo con la mano extendida, le dio la espalda pero antes de hacerlo vio como bajaba la mano lentamente, y creyó ver en su expresión algo de felicidad casi como si tratara de sonreír.

_Arigato Gosaimas!_

_By_

**_Elric Shimai_**


	8. Los verdaderos sentimientos del Youkai

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Los verdaderos sentimientos del Youkai**_

3 días después…

-¿A que estas jugando Sesshomaru?- Inuyasha había seguido el aroma del youkai hasta dar con el en un pequeño claro, esta recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera los abrió cuando vio a su medio hermano aparecer frente a el.

-Vas y vienes. Te quedas por demasiado tiempo o por muy poco. ¿A que estas jugando?-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada fría y calculadora. Sin embargo Inuyasha noto algo mas en aquellos ojos de hielo aunque no podía saber con certeza que era.

El frió youkai se puso de pie y dándole la espalda se alejo de el.

Inuyasha no se dio por satisfecho y lo siguió, dispuesto a no dejarlo en paz hasta que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lárgate imbécil – dijo simplemente cuando Inuyasha comenzó a seguirlo.

No pienso irme hasta que me expliques que es lo que pretendes.

Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada.

Inuyasha lo miro, seguía de espaldas a él pero notaba como el ambiente se iba llenado poco a poco de tensión y como el cielo se iba oscureciendo con las nubes negras cargadas de lluvia.

Primero la abandonas, luego regresas. No todos tienen el mismo hueco que tienes tu en lugar de corazón. –

Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería de importarte, lárgate y déjame en paz.

¡No, maldita sea! Nosotros cuidamos de Rin como una segunda hija, yo mismo vi como se derrumbaba con tu ausencia. No tienes ningún derecho de regresar.

* * *

Sesshomaru sintió como si le arrojaran un balde agua helada en la espalda, pero esa sensación desapareció en un segundo opacada por la ira. Ese hanyou se creía con el derecho de hablarle de esa manera. No se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho, eso ya lo había oído de la propia Rin, lo que no toleraba eran los labios de donde habían salido esas palabras. "Maldito hanyou" pensó sintiendo como se llenaba poco a poco de ira. Se contuvo y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, ira, arrogancia y desprecio, para después siguió su camino lejos de esa criatura que tanta repugnancia le causaba que fuera hermano suyo.

* * *

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco al ver la terrorífica mirada que le dedico su hermano mayor, pero a pesar de todos los sentimientos de odio y desprecio que se estrellaron contra el causándole un escalofrió, seguía viendo esa extraña chispa en el fondo de aquellos ojos dorados iguales a los suyos, detrás de todo el hielo, ahí, oculto pero ahí estaba, un sentimiento que jamás creyó que alguien como el podría a llegar a sentir jamás, abrió los ojos y sintió que le temblaba las manos ligeramente. No podía ser cierto que aquel frió y terrible youkai pudiera sentir algo así. Vio como Sesshomaru volvía a darle la espalda y se marchaba; esta vez no lo siguió, se limito a mirarlo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Sin embargo la imagen de sus ojos brillando con aquella chispa de calor en el fondo de ellos seguía fresca en su mente. Sesshomaru no podía sentir esa clase de cosas, "Es imposible" pensó incrédulo, aun así aquellos ojos repletos de sentimientos oscuros alumbrados por una chispa diferente seguía restregándole en la cara que el youkai tenia algo en aquel hueco que era su corazón. "Te lo has imaginado idiota, pedir que Sesshomaru sintió algo además de odio es como pedir que lluevan diamantes" pensó intentando calmarse y ser racional. Un trueno lo distrajo de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente después comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas del cielo. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea. Por el camino dio con una enredadera cubierta de telarañas que hacían que las gotas detuvieran su caída al suelo dejándolas suspendidas como si la gravedad no existiera en ese espacio. Inuyasha la contemplo un momento y un relámpago cubrió el cielo haciendo que las gruesas gotas brillasen. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la duda lo invadió de nuevo; aunque solo había sido una milésima de segundo las gotas habían brillado semejando pequeños diamantes.

* * *

Rin observo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su alrededor, provocando que su ropa y su pelo se mojara, sonrió a la idea, esa lluvia la llevo al recuerdo de hace 3 días que aun tenia fresco en su mente y cuerpo, el recuerdo de aquel youkai, ella sonrió y se levanto con intención de refugiarse en casa de aquella agresiva lluvia, al voltear a la aldea, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiada lejos, volteo a la dirección contraria vio el inicio del bosque a un par de metros, se dirigió hacia ahí, la verdad ella no sabia bien si se dirigía ahí con intención de refugiarse o por la ilusión de encontrarse con alguien, suspiro, su mente estaba al fin clara, al fin sabia a quien amaba y parecía ser correspondida, bueno hasta ahora, también sabia a quien quería (pero no amaba) y era correspondida. Sonriendo a la idea de que realmente era amada, ella sonrió y se dirigía cada vez mas cerca de el bosque, y mientras mas se acercaba al claro mas sus sentimientos se descontrolaban, recordando desde el reencuentro, hasta aquel beso, sonrió. De repente, al estar tan cerca del claro algo hizo que cambiara de camino tan repentino a una dirección contraria, ella no sabia por que, tal vez la lluvia, tal vez la intuición, o tal vez esa dirección no era la que tenia que tomar, cualquiera que fuera la razón ella cambio de dirección preguntándose a donde se dirigía, se preguntaba si ese camino la llevaría con el youkai o solo la alejaría mas de casa, ella se mordió el labio no sabia por que se adentraba cada vez mas al bosque casi dirigiéndose al corazón de este, se paro precipitadamente y decidió volver a casa, de todos modos la lluvia ya se estaba calmando, suspiro y tomo el camino de regreso, mientras se alejaba del bosque sus sentimientos de nuevo salieron a flote en su corazón haciéndola pensar, ahora exclusivamente, en los momentos de felicidad que había tenido con el incluyendo el primer beso y el mas reciente. Seguía caminando, tenia la mirada baja, cuando subió la mirada precipitadamente, al sentir una presencia frente a ella, se encontró con unos ojos dorados, un caballera plateada y una cara que conocía a la perfección, Rin sonrió, pero no hizo nada mas, no se acercaría a el, tampoco le diría nada, tampoco le contaría nada sobre ella ni que había pasado en estos últimos 3 días, ella solo sonreía, sabia que eso bastaría para dar a conocer lo que ella sentía, por su parte Sesshomaru solo se quedo mirándola con esos ojos fríos y llenos de sentimientos, ese sentimiento que solo le pertenecía a Rin y jamás cambiaria aquel sentimiento. Ninguno se acerco, ninguno hablo, no era necesario. Rin volteo al cielo, las nubes ya se iban dejando brillar al sol, luego volvió la mirada al youkai que estaba frente a ella, aun sonriendo se dirigió hacia la dirección que él se encontraba, pero ella no se acerco al youkai solo lo paso de largo, ni ella misma sabia porque había echo eso, tal vez fue la intensidad de su mirada, mientras pensaba en el porque el youkai la agarro de la mano, impidiendo que ella se alejara mas, ella se sorprendió de eso, no era nuevo pero aun así se sorprendió, volteo precipitadamente hacia el, se quedo mirándolo a aquellos ojos dorados, que siempre la habían hipnotizado y enamorado.

* * *

El la tomo de la mano rápidamente, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla con el todo el tiempo que se pudiera, para siempre si era posible.

Se le quedo mirando, había estado pensando en muchas cosas estos últimos 3 días y había tomado una decisión. El ya la había tomado, se la diría a Rin y lo demás quedaría en manos de la joven. Sesshomaru sabia que no podía quedarse con ella, y aunque era egoísta, la única solución era que ella abandonara todo para seguirlo.

Rin- comenzó, -Yo...- de pronto paro, un aroma se coló hasta donde ellos estaban traído violentamente con el viento, "Esa maldito" pensó. El aroma de esa criatura no hacia otra cosa mas que sacarlo de sus casillas. De pronto se sintió que estaba demasiado cerca de ahí. Miro a Rin, se había quedado quieta con una mirada confundida en sus oscuros ojos. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo la soltó y se esfumo en el bosque rápidamente, tenia planeado darle fin a ese estúpido en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

Se quedo ahí, parada sin saber que pensar, el aire fresco revolvía su cabello negro, las pocas gotas de los árboles caían al suelo y estas brillaban con el sol, y la joven se quedo ahí bajando poco a poco su mano aun extendida, aun con el contacto de la mano del youkai en la suya, este le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo agradable, todo parecía delicadamente tranquilo y en orden pero en la mente de la chica que seguía de pie en aquel sitio, se movía mas rápido, mas en desorden, totalmente contrario en el exterior, en esta delicada mente, se preguntaba "¿Qué era lo que quería decirle Sesshomaru?, ¿Por qué se fue así de precipitado?, tal vez no se atrevió, no, eso era absurdo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado que hiciera que Sesshomaru se fuera tan rápidamente?, solo había una persona que podía sacarlo de quicio de esa manera, solo una..., ¡maldición!, no era posible, no... eso no..."

Rin salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a casa, con la esperanza de que Inuyasha no los hubiera visto. La respiración la faltaba, así que paro a tomar un pequeño descanso, se recargo en un árbol, no estaba lejos la aldea, se tranquilizo, debía hacerlo, "maldición, maldición,", era lo único que pensaba, no sabia porque le preocupaba tanto, pero esto no le parecía bueno, la ansiedad se la comía viva y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que sintió como se salía de su pecho; respiro hondo y se relajo. En cuanto estuvo mejor se levanto y se dirigió hacia la aldea pensando exactamente lo que iba a decir en caso de que Inuyasha hubiera visto ese escena.

* * *

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso!" Inuyasha no daba crédito a sus ojos. Su sentido común le repetía una y otra vez que se lo había imaginado, era demasiado absurdo, demasiado irreal. Sin embargo lo había visto, había visto los ojos de su hermano, esos ojos dorados siempre fríos, siempre indiferentes, habían mostrado algo cálido por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Se quedo mirando aquello imposible, aquello que jamás hubiera esperado de alguien como el. Después hubo un cambio brusco en la mirada del youkai, ahora mostraban furia y frialdad. "¡Soy un estúpido!" pensó, se acercado demasiado a esos 2, y vio como Sesshomaru soltaba a Rin y desaparecía en el bosque. Inuyasha también se interno en el bosque en la misma dirección que su hermano.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en un pequeño claro un poco mas lejos de donde se había encontrado con Rin y espero a que Inuyasha llegara.

Después de unos segundos sintió su desagradable aroma detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano con sumo desprecio.

Inuyasha lo miraba enfadado y confundido, -¿Que pretendes Sesshomaru?- El youkai no contesto, no tenia por que darle explicaciones.

-¿¡Que demonios pretendes?-

- No es de tu incumbencia.-

- ¡Ya me harte de esas respuestas! ¿Que le has hecho a Rin? ¿Te has puesto si quiera a pensar en ello? ¿Que le has hecho abandonándola aquí? Tu frío corazón de demonio no puede sentir nada que no sea odio, egoísmo y desprecio por cualquier criatura. Ya te lo dije, no todos tienen un hueco en lugar de corazón.

Sesshomaru no respondió, solo se limito a mirarlo con aquellos fríos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha no sabia que mas decir, Sesshomaru seguía imperturbable y suponía que nada de lo que dijera haría que sus ojos llenos de desprecio cambiaran mostrando aquél extraño sentimiento que había visto hace unos momentos.

El hanyou siguió observándolo, esa chispa seguía brillando debajo de aquella profunda escarcha; tenia que sacarla a la luz, si no lo hacia jamás podría creer lo que había visto hace unos momentos. No se le ocurrían mas manera de provocarlo.

Sesshomaru, ¿Sientes algo por Rin?- pregunto Inuyasha débilmente. El youkai abrió los ojos sorprendido ligeramente y la escarcha se disipo mostrándole a Inuyasha los verdaderos ojos de su hermano; de ellos emanaba un sentimiento igual de fuerte que la maldad que siempre había provenido de esa criatura, pero este sentimiento era mucho mas grande y le parecía imposible que alguien como el pudiera sentir algo como eso.

"Imposible, es real." Pensó incrédulo, -¡No puedo creerlo! Es verdad...- Los ojos de Sesshomaru habían vuelto a tornarse fríos e impasibles ocultando aquel fuerte sentimiento de nuevo.

¿Que es verdad? – pregunto Sesshomaru fríamente al darse cuenta de como su corazón y su mente se habían vuelto uno solo con aquella simple pregunta.

Si sientes algo por ella, si sientes algo por Rin. –

Cállate imbécil –

Esto parece imposible, irreal.

¡Que te calles!- Sesshomaru se lanzo contra Inuyasha furioso dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara acompañado después de otro que Inuyasha esquivo rápidamente.

Sesshomaru no podía creerlo, ¡Inuyasha había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos! No era posible que ese irritante hanyou supiera de sus sentimientos hacia Rin; a el le costaba trabajo aceptarlos todavía y ahora su medio hermano estaba ahí con una mirada incrédula en la cara y con la comprobación de aquellos sentimientos que una pequeña parte de el aun se negaba por aceptar.

El youkai se dio media vuelta y se interno de nuevo en el bosque dejando detrás de si un rastro de odio, vergüenza, desprecio y orgullo.

Inuyasha esquivo el segundo puñetazo de Sesshomaru, sin embargo el primero si había acertado.

Coloco una mano en la herida y observo como el youkai desaprecia de nuevo en el bosque.

Si no había sido suficiente con haber visto sus ojos, aquella salida lo había confirmado todavía mas. Inuyasha trago salida, aun seguía pensando que era irracional que Sesshomaru tuviera sentimientos por una simple humana, a pesar de eso, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y ya no tenia ninguna duda, Sesshomaru amaba a Rin.

_**Arigato Gosaimas**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_


	9. Adiós

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Adiós**_

La aldea parecía un cuadro alegre, los niños pequeños iban cogidos de la mano de su madre, los hombres y jóvenes llegaban del trabajo para el almuerzo, la aldea estaba encharcada por la anterior lluvia; Rin iba caminando lento dirigiéndose a una cabaña de la cual salía una mujer con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en la cara mientras se despedía de Kagome, Rin suspiro y se dirigió hacia ahí, la mujer ya se había ido cuando ella llego al umbral de la puerta, entro y se disponía ir a su habitación cuando Kagome la detuvo.

-Rin. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?- pregunto amablemente.

-Muy bien, he traído las plantas que me has encargo- dijo mientras señalaba la canasta que dejo en la entrada.

-Oh, gracias, espero que no tengas tanta hambre por que aun no he preparado nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, aun así le prometí a Ryoko jugar con ella.

Rin salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya donde se encontraba Ryoko, la pequeña hanyou miro sonriente a Rin, la miro con esos ojos dorados, dorados... como los de Sesshomaru, pensó, sacudió la cabeza y recordó que Inuyasha no se encontraba y ya era el almuerzo ¡Maldición!, ¿Podía ser posible?, no lo sabia y no pensaría en eso, se olvido del tema y se dirigió a Ryoko con una sonrisa y empezó a jugar a hacerle cosquillas, pronto la habitación se lleno de pequeñas risitas, provocando con eso de que Rin no se diera cuanta de lo que pasaba fuera de aquel lugar.

* * *

-Kagome tengo que hablar contigo- Inuyasha apareció delante de la cabaña minutos después de que Rin entrara en ella.

Kagome interrumpió lo que hacia y salió de la cabaña para seguir a Inuyasha.

-¿Que ocurre Inuyasha?- Kagome observaba a Inuyasha preocupada, tenia una expresión seria y a la vez incrédula en el rostro.

-No se como decirlo. El..., bueno... Yo...- Inuyasha tomo un poco de aire. –Finalmente descubrí porque Sesshomaru tardaba tanto en irse y porque cada vez que lo hacia regresaba al poco al tiempo.

Kagome contuvo la respiración esperando lo siguiente.

-Lo que pasa es que... ¡Maldición! Parece imposible pero, creo que Sesshomaru siente algo por Rin-

Kagome se quedo helada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Podía creer que Rin volviera a sentir algo hacia ese youkai, de hecho no tenia ninguna duda al respecto, pero que Sesshomaru le correspondiera... eso era algo completamente imposible.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- pregunto en voz baja mientras sentía como le temblaban las manos.

- Ya no se en que o en quien confiar, no se si Sesshomaru de verdad pueda sentir algo por Rin, no se si ella aun lo ame a el, en este momento lo único que tengo seguro es lo que vi en los ojos de mi hermano cuando pronuncie el nombre de ella.

-De lo único que si estoy segura es de que Rin siente amor por ese youkai. La veo después de que regreso, primero estaba demasiado distante e infeliz, pero después mostró una sonrisa distinta, mas radiante, mas llena de vida, al principio creí que se debía a Hihara pero después... bien la verdad es que no se como explicarlo. Pero si se que aun siente algo por el.

Inuyasha recordó también la mirada en los ojos de Rin al encontrarse con Sesshomaru, y sabia que Kagome tenia razón. Sin embargo ya no sabia en que creer, la verdad es que no confiaba en Sesshomaru y no confiaba en el buen juicio de Rin. De nuevo se sintió impotente sin poder hacer nada mas que esperar otra vez.

* * *

Volvía a casa sumido en sus pensamientos, paso por la casa de Rin, y escucho voces fuera de ella, susurraban nombres y sentimientos, se acerco un poco mas a escuchar con atención, tenia curiosidad por ver quien era pero conforme se iba acercando se sorprendió al oír las voces de Kagome e Inuyasha, y logro escuchar su nombre y el de Rin, pero no entendió todo, solo entendió las siguientes palabras:

"creo que Sesshomaru siente algo por Rin", "estoy segura es de que Rin siente amor por ese youkai", "después mostró una sonrisa distinta", ", al principio creí que se debía a Hihara pero después", "Pero si se que aun siente algo por el.".

Las palabras inundaron su cabeza llenándolo de ... no sabia ni siquiera que era lo que sentía, si era odio, decepción, tristeza, miedo, celos... Tomo aire y siguió su camino temblado ligeramente y sin mirar por donde caminaba, chocaba con la gente, con las piedras, con árboles con todo lo que tenia frente a sus narices, cuando no pudo mas y se sentó bajo un árbol, mientras el viento provocaba que las hojas de los árboles se movieran, este viento provoco que una flor se cayera en las piernas de aquel muchacho confundido.

Una flor –susurro.

Imágenes y palabras llegaron a su mente todas juntas y amontonadas, "Rin", repetía su cabeza una vez y otra vez y otra vez, mientras pasaba imágenes de ella sonriendo, de ella riendo, de ella feliz, de todas aquellas imágenes que vivieron juntos, repasaba toda aquella palabra que había dicho, tanto a ella, como ella a el, ¿Eso también era mentira?, ¿Había fingido?, ¿Realmente lo quería?, ¿Lo había usado?, preguntas como estas invadieron su mente si saber que sentir o pensar, y de repente volvieron las palabras de Kagome e Inuyasha, ¿Acaso el solo había sido la conformista decisión de Rin? La verdad era que no le gustaba esa perspectiva para nada, ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Tal vez en realidad era a el a quien quería y esa youkai solo estaba ahí para confundirla y llevársela, ese pensamiento lo entusiasmo, talvez lo único que tenia que hacer ahora era enfrentarse a ese youkai y enseñarle a Rin que solo era un engaño. Se sintió tan bien con estos nuevos pensamientos que se puso de pie con un nuevo valor inundándole el pecho como un rió de lava ardiente, pero la imagen que recordaba de aquel temible youkai le vino a la mente y todo su valor se volvió a convertir la patética cobardía que había tenido todos estos años, y así el increíble fuego que había ardido en su pecho hace unos momentos se apago de una manera tan repentina que Hihara sintió como un frió escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaron tan fuerte que volvió a caer al suelo al imaginarse a si mismo siendo destrozado por las garras de ese demonio como si solo fuera un pequeño insecto, "Soy un chiste, un triste y patético chiste" pensó desalentado, el simple hecho de pensar en el mismo acercándose al imponente youkai lo hizo aterrorizarse de nuevo y trago saliva conteniendo las ganas de vomitar de lo aterrado que estaba. Recordaba perfectamente cuando en su infancia había visto al youkai en mas de una ocasión caminando por el bosque, siempre que lo veía terminaba muerto de miedo o corriendo y llorando.

Respiro hondo y miro de nuevo la flor, tenia que descubrir que había entre Rin y ese youkai, que era lo que tenia que ver el en todo esto y que había significado para Rin al final de todo, suspiro confundido y el viento levanto la flor, Hihara se levanto y la siguió hasta que cayo debajo de la ventana de una cabaña, miro dentro, ahí se encontraba Rin jugaba y reía con Ryoko, el sonrió, pero luego miro la flor atrapada en sus manos, sus pétalos estaban cerrados como si fuera de noche, dándole un efecto misterioso, pero si seguía aquella flor hasta la luz del día vería como sus pétalos se abrirían y demostrarían todo aquello que ocultaba y la declararían inocente o culpable, dependiendo de la verdad que ocultaba esos pétalos, miro la flor por ultima vez y luego volteo a ver a Rin, suspiro, dejó la flor en la ventana y retomó el camino a casa, ahora ya sabia que era lo que debía hacer al día siguiente la seguiría; seguiría aquella flor para que sus pétalos se abrieran descubriendo aquel misterio que ocultaba.

* * *

El sol estaba ya en su punto mas alto cuando Hihara se reunió con Rin cerca del río, la muchacha sonreía como de costumbre, radiante y fresca no parecía haber nada malo en esa sonrisa, sin embargo Hihara ya había tomado una decisión. La verdad era que el no quería hacerlo de esa manera pero sentía que tocar el tema de ese youkai era algo delicado para Rin tomando en cuenta como la abandono y todo el dolor que le había causado. Durante toda la tarde que paso con Rin se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.

Rin hablaba y aunque Hihara hacia el mayor esfuerzo por escuchar estaba bastante distraído, por lo que cuando era su turno de dar una respuesta terminaba tartamudeando y diciendo alguna tontería lo que provocaba la risa de la joven y que el se sonrojara.

Finalmente el atardecer comenzó a dibujar el cielo de anaranjado y se despidieron con un beso. Hihara vio como empezaba a dar unos pasos hacia el camino que daba a orillas de la aldea y se arrepintió de su plan en el ultimo segundo y alcanzo a Rin corriendo, - ¡Rin!, ¿Quieres que te acompañé a casa?- se mordió el labio y rogó que contestara que si, pero para su desgracia la chica le sonrió dulcemente y soltándole la mano que él había tomado rechazo su oferta y le dio la espalda de nuevo dirigiéndose a ese extraño camino. Hihara la miro alejarse y tragando saliva espero unos minutos antes de seguirla.

El sol ya se metía, y aquel extraño y tétrico camino, se veía aun mas cuando el sol se iba y solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena, pero este día era diferente, este día no había luna, era luna nueva, haciendo este camino mas oscuro y solitario, ahora solo alumbrado por las simple estrellas que tintineaban encima de los árboles, los cuales se revolvían con una calmante brisa, pero en aquella escena solitaria y natural, se encontraba una jovencita, esta caminaba con paso seguro y tranquilo como si conociera el lugar a la perfección, pero también como si buscara o esperara encontrar a alguien por los alrededores.

Rin caminaba tranquilamente, ansiosa por encontrarlo, caminaba segura pues ella conocía este camino, su mente divagaba con pensamientos de todos tipos, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran sobre aquel youkai, ella suspiro al recordarlo, seguía caminando cuando el crujido de las hojas detrás de ella la paro, volteo lentamente con una sonrisa en labios, pensando encontrar aquella cara, aquellos ojos, a... bueno, simplemente a él. Pero al voltear con aquella sonrisa en su cara y al enfocar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella inmóvil y con una cara de decepción.

Hi...Hihara. –dijo con algo de dificultad.

Si - dijo con tristeza e indeferencia- ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?.

No...- dijo ella lentamente. – es solo que me has sorprendido..

¿Segura?, es que no esperabas a...aqu..aquel youkai?.- dijo un poco temeroso.

Rin cayo precipitadamente de rodillas y bajo la cabeza, aquélla sonrisa con la que había volteado se había desvanecido de su cara. No le gustaba mentir, y menos a él. Sacudió la cabeza y trago saliva.

No es lo que crees.- es todo lo que dijo con voz temblorosa.

Hihara quedo helado y sacudió la cabeza, se recargo en un árbol sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, le temblaban las piernas las manos, el cuerpo entero. Rin no sabia lo que estaba pensando y eso la desesperaba, no sabia a que conclusiones había llegado, ella estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando este le dijo con un gesto que callara, tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

No lo negaste.- dijo lentamente, trago saliva y continuo- en..entonces, es cierto El.. ese... yo..you...youkai, volvió, y de nuevo volviste creer en el. Entonces ¿Qué fui yo?

Todo esto lo dijo con voz intranquila, y entrecortada, Rin no había levantado la cabeza cuando dijo lo siguiente.

- Si...volvió.. pero.. no creí en él, al menos no tan rápido, solo que él... él...- se quedo en silencio sin encontrar una excusa creíble, – tu fuiste mas que un amigo... tu me salvaste, tu.. me mostraste que siempre me puedo levantar, pero no te use, te lo juro.-

- Desde cuando- dijo el muchacho con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Realmente importa?

El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros, tenia la cabeza gacha, parecía tan débil...

El volvió cuando tu te me declaraste, fue esa misma noche, pero yo no creí en el hasta unos días después; no se, supongo que vi algo en el.- dijo con tranquilidad.

Porque.. por que- trago el nudo de su garganta para poder seguir.- ¿Por qué jamás lo comentaste?, ¿por qué te lo guardaste?.- dijo con tristeza.

¿Qué se supone que te iba a decir?.-

No.. no lo se, lo que sea- el muchacho levanto la cara la poca luz ilumino una o dos lagrimas que se formaban es sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño destello de valor.- no se... –titubeo- cualquier cosa, un no se...un: "¡Oye Hihara el youkai volvió!", o "¡Oye, por cierto no me interesan los días contigo porque en la noche vengo en busca del que me causo tanto dolor!... ¡No me importa que!, ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?, ¿Por qué...hasta ahora Rin?.- la lagrima que amenazaba con salir del ojo de aquel joven lo izo.

Tenia miedo. – dijo Rin con un susurro – no sabia como reaccionarias, no sabia si me aceptarías. No... no quería dañarte. – dijo sinceramente con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Dañarme?, ¿a que te refieres? – dijo el muchacho confundido - ¿Cómo podrías dañarme?

Rin se quedo callada, soltó un poco mas la lengua de lo que ella hubiera querido, no quería decirle a alguien, y mucho menos a él, sobre ese escaso sentimiento y amor que Sesshomaru sentía por ella.

- Esto...no lo se...- dijo tartamudeando.

- Lo sabes...- dijo el muchacho con un timbre de voz quebrado devastado y cansado.- ¿Qué mas me ocultas?.

Se quedo callada una vez mas no quería mentir pero tampoco quería mencionar el tema, estaba contra la espada y la pared, tenia que elegir y opto por mentir.

Nada..

¿Crees que soy ciego?.- preguntó un poco enojado.- He visto tu cara a diario, y he notado aquella energía y alegría que tienes... lo has visto ¿no?, ¿lo quieres?, no mas importante ¿te quiere?

Rin tardo demasiado en responder la pregunta mientras recordaba los ojos de aquel Youkai al mirarla y respondió segura.

-Si.- dijo luego trato de agregar algo mas – pero...

- No digas mas.- dijo el muchacho con una voz devastada.- esa es la verdad ¿no?, entonces todo esto fue un farsa, supongo que esta vez...

- Tambien te quiero a ti...- dijo apresuradamente la chica- también eres importante, y no quiero tenerte lejos de mi- dijo al borde del llanto.

- ¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué escapas de mi para poder verlo a él? sabes algo... – dijo lo siguiente llorando, triste, decepcionado y desilusionado...- No vuelvas a apa...aparecer cerca de mi, ya no... no.. no te quiero ver.

EL muchacho dio media vuelta regresando por el camino que llego, dando tumbos y con la cabeza gacha, mientras que la muchacha inmóvil y con la cara mojada, susurraba el nombre del muchacho junto con un no, pero el Hihara no la oía.

Rin se quedo ahí un momento mas, hasta que sus ojos estaban secos y no podían derramar mas lagrimas. Se puso de pie y regreso a la aldea por el oscuro camino con la mente en blanco y caminando lento sin pensar hasta que llego a su casa, ahí se encontraba Kagome que le pregunto sobre su día, a lo que Rin respondió con un bien y un buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación; en esta se encontraba Ryoko profundamente dormida, Rin se recostó a su lado y cayo profundamente en un sueño del cual ella prefería no despertar.

* * *

Sesshomaru miro la pálida luz de las estrellas y luego volvió a dirigir al mirada al oscuro bosque, camino unos pasos y el viento le trajo una infinidad de aromas entre ellos la tenue fragancia de Rin, su corazón palpito mas rápido de lo normal por un segundo y se sorprendió, aunque ya estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que hiciera eso. Miro de nuevo el oscuro bosque que tenia delante y de nuevo percibió el tenue aroma de Rin, sin embargo era casi imperceptible, estaba bastante lejos. El youkai espero unos minutos pero el aroma desapareció, no se inmuto, dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo entre los árboles del bosque.

Sintió que algo suave hacia contacto con su mano y despego la mirada de las estrellas para averiguar de que se trataba. Era una flor, sus pétalos estaban completamente abiertos y algunos de ellos se encontraban rotos o arrancados. La flor tenia semblante algo triste, y le recordó a la joven que esperaba ver esa noche, verla para decirle lo que finalmente había decidido.

* * *

_**Arigato Gosaimas**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_


	10. La Elección

**_Capitulo X  
_****_La Elección _**

Los 2 últimos días Sesshomaru había estado esperando a Rin y esta no había aparecido. Comenzaba a desesperarse y no le agradaba la idea de tener que ir a buscarla el mismo. Se paseaba de vez en cuando cerca de la aldea solo para poder sentir la embriagante fragancia de Rin en el aire, por el momento eso era lo único que lo acercaba a la joven.

Estaba recargado en un árbol reflexionando sobre los últimos días. Le había costado bastante asimilar lo que había sucedido exactamente desde que se reencontró con Rin después de 2 años; seguía sin creer que alguien como el pudiera sentir esa clase de cosas por una simple humana, pero poco a poco había comenzado a aceptarlo; ahora ya no lo veía como una abominación, si no como una extraña y hermosa maldición. Suspiro agotado por tener que darle tantas vueltas al asunto; quería estar con Rin mas que nada en el mundo, quería tenerla a su lado por cada segundo que le quedara de existencia, pero sabia que no podía quedarse ahí, incluso en ese momento se sentía fuera de lugar, sabia que no pertenecía a ese mundo lleno de humanos, pero también sabia que Rin no pertenecía a su mundo de youkais. El era demasiado orgulloso como para quedarse y la solución que hace tiempo le rondaba la mente era la de irse de ahí...con Rin; se le hacia la mas razonable pero desde luego la decisión de seguirlo le correspondía únicamente a ella, él de todas formas debía marcharse de ese lugar incluso si eso significara abandonar a Rin.

* * *

Rin se encontraba frente aquel riachuelo, ese tonto riachuelo donde todo termino y al mismo tiempo empezó. ahí comenzó aquella enredada mentira aquella engañosa y bella mentira, todo empezó con aquel beso... La chica suspiro mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

No podía echarle toda la culpa a él, también fue un error suyo, ser tan descuidada, por ser tan... tan... tan ¡estúpida! Si eso era lo que era: una estúpida y su primera estupidez había sido ir a ese reencuentro con Sesshomaru, su segunda estupidez fue dejar que la besara, la tercera fue besarlo, y la cuarta y mas grande mantenerlo en un estúpido secreto, y por todo eso Hihara se había alejado de ella y para colmo estos dos últimos días Inuyasha no le dirigía la palabra alguna y Kagome le dirigía miradas muy raras, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo, y estaba segura que se trataba sobre aquel día en el cual estaba segura que Inuyasha los había visto.

Estaba harta de mantener esa mentira, solo quería desaparecer. Sacudió la cabeza y levanto su cara llena de lagrimas hacia el sol que ya se ponía, luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquel oscuro bosque, una lagrima cayo mas sobre su mejilla al recordar aquel día, era una tonta, pero no era toda su culpa...

Se levanto, se seco las lagrima de su mejilla y se dirigió hacia al bosque, desde ese día no entraba ni paseaba por ahí, el tan solo pensarlo le provocaba tristeza, pero sabia que había alguien ahí esperándola, como siempre. Con todo el valor que le quedaba se dirigió hacia el bosque aunque cada paso le doliera mas que nunca.

* * *

Sesshomaru sintió el aroma de Rin acercándose por el bosque y acudió a su encuentro; el cielo estaba pintado en tonalidades rojas y doradas anunciando la proximidad de la noche. Después de un rato vio a la joven caminando despacio entre los árboles y al percibir la presencia del youkai se detuvo y volteo la cabeza para mirarlo, el youkai no supo como reaccionar al ver sus oscuros ojos tan tristes y apagados, parecían cansados, cansados de esta ridícula historia que estaba terminando con la voluntad de ambos. Sesshomaru no sabia si era el momento oportuno pero de todas formas se adelanto un par de pasos mas para decirle a Rin lo que había decidido finalmente.

-Rin, tengo que marcharme.- el youkai vio en los ojos de la joven desesperación y casi pudo notar como su corazón se estremecía, -Tengo que marcharme pues sabes que yo no pertenezco aquí; pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez quiero que tu vengas conmigo, Rin- Sesshomaru noto un brillo extraño en los ojos de ella combinado con una creciente desesperación y confusión. El mismo sabia que era una petición egoísta, pero la decisión de aceptar o no recaía en Rin exclusivamente. La siguió observando esperando su respuesta sin importar cual fuese.

* * *

Al escuchar estas palabras, la muchacha se quedo en shock, irse... ¿con él?, parte de sus problemas se esfumarían inmediatamente si aceptaba.

"¡Si!" gritaba su corazón desenfrenado, recordándole que lo amaba y lo cuanto que había esperado oír algo como eso. "¡No!", gritaba su cabeza, recordándole que la había dañado y que todo este lío había sido culpa de él. La razón y el corazón peleaban sin cesar en una batalla que ninguno de los dos podía ganar, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué pensar?, ¿qué sentir?. La razón iba ganando y estaba lista para dar su repuesta hasta que miro los ojos dorados de aquel youkai y su corazón ataco a la razón para que bajara un poco su defensa.

Yo...- empezó pero la verdad no sabia lo que iba a decir así que dijo las primeras palabras que le venían a la mente, - No lo se..., en este momento yo..., no es el momento mas justo- dijo al recordar a Hihara y lo que pensaría de ella - simplemente, no lo se, me gustaría poder decirle que si,- dijo ella diciendo las palabras que le susurraba el corazón, - pero lo mas coherente seria decir no- dijo lentamente y muy bajo lo que le susurro la razón,-No puedo contestarle en este momento – luego supo lo que tenia que pedir, si la repuesta era afirmativo obtendría lo que ella quería: claridad. – Deme 1 día para pensar, mañana en el atardecer podrá saber m respuesta.

* * *

Sesshomaru la miro iluminado por la pálida luz de la Luna que había empezado a salir hace tiempo, y la miro quizás por ultima vez. Regresaría mañana en la puesta del sol y si no aparecía no tendría mas opción que marcharse solo y sabia que seria doloroso. La observo un momento mas, observo su oscuro cabello, sus ojos, su boca, pensando que talvez seria la ultima vez que vería a la culpable de que su vida se volcara de aquella hermosa manera. – Te esperare.- el youkai noto como el alivio se apoderaba de la joven, -Si no regresas sabré cual fue tu decisión.- Y después de eso dio media vuelta y se marcho. Miro hacia atrás para ver a Rin marcharse corriendo y el viento le trajo su aroma, la siguió observando y un extrañó presentimiento se apodero de el haciendo que uno de los latidos de su corazón fuera doloroso. Miro a la joven hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad y solo entonces, con la luna y el oscuro bosque como únicos testigos, se atrevió a decirle al viento en voz baja lo que realmente sentía por ella.

* * *

Buscaba respuestas, busca la repuesta que la liberara, pensaba y pensaba mientras corría hasta que se paro para poder tomar aire y se quedo mirando el cielo, dio un largo suspiro; no sabia que respondería, pero supuso que lo sabría mañana al atardecer; de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, si por alguna razón decidía que no se iría con él quería decir que aquella había sido la ultima vez que vería a Sesshomaru; volteó hacia tras precipitadamente buscando algún rastro de aquel youkai, buscando verlo nuevo por si su razón le ganaba y no lo volviera a ver, retrocedió unos paso adentrándose al camino que había dejado solo hace unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso era inútil pues jamás lo encontraría, él era el que siempre la encontraba a ella, y volvió a su camino original, ahora mas pensativa que nunca, no veía ni por donde caminaba, solo quería encontrar aquella repuesta que podía separar dos caminos o tal vez podría rejuntarlos.

Llego a casa y saludo a Inuyasha y Kagome, solo Kagome le regreso el saludo e Inuyasha simplemente la ignoro, ella lo paso por alto y siguió su camino. Encontró a Ryoko dormida en su cuarto acurrucada y profundamente dormida, Rin sonrió, deposito un beso en su frentecita y luego se sentó a su lado, observándola y pensando que le gustaría verla crecer, ella se había convertido en una hermanita para ella, la había visto nacer y crecer todo este tiempo, le dolería separarse de ella. Suspiro y se recostó a lado de ella y cerro los ojos tratando que sus sueños le revelaran la repuesta que tanto buscaba.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y Ryoko jaloneaban a su hermana para que despertara. Rin por fin abrió los ojos, saludo a Ryoko y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Kagome despidiéndose de Inuyasha. Sus sueños no le habían dicho la repuesta pero si le habían dado una pequeña ayuda, hablar con Kagome seria a lo mejor, después de todo, ella se había convertido en una madre para ella estos últimos años.

-Rin.- dijo Kagome sorprendida al verla detrás de ella- Buenos días. – agrego con una sonrisa.

- Kagome- empezó un poco tímida- me preguntaba... bueno quería pedirte que si puedo acompañarte el día de hoy.

- Claro,- dijo ella algo confundida- sabes que siempre eres bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa confusa,- y se puede saber a que se debe.

- Bueno quería hablar contigo sobre algo en especial.

- Si claro, lo que quieras solo que primero tengo que ver a un par de personas luego podré darte un poco de mi tiempo sin interrupciones.

- claro. No te preocupes.

Pasaron un par de horas mientras Rin esperaba, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y si no se apresuraba podría perder el atardecer sin haber decidido aun. Estaba muy ansiosa hasta que por fin, ya casi a mediodía, Kagome le había dado su tiempo.

Bien. ¿De que queríamos hablarme?- dijo, parecía nerviosa.

No se por donde comenzar- y realmente no sabia.- Sesshomaru volvió hace un tiempo. – dijo sin rodeos, miro a Kagome pero no vio cara de sorpresa, y al recibir silencio por parte de ella continuo. – intente alejarlo, enserio, pero el simplemente seguía aquí, y se disculpó.- dijo reservando que la había besado. Ahora si vio un poco sorpresa en Kagome, pero siguió guardando silencio.- No quería perdonarlo así de fácil pero el siguió viniendo y ese sentimiento guardado se incrementó y se convirtió en otro sentimiento, y termine no se...- paro en aquellas palabras la verdad es que no lo sabia bien por eso hablaba con ella quería descubrir ese sentimiento, dejo la cabeza gacha esperando repuesta.

Te enamoraste.- dijo Kagome, casi como si la acusase de un crimen,- Jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría, jamás lo creí posible- Rin la miro confusa.- es decir ya sabia todo sobre que Sesshomaru venia y dejaba la aldea a menudo e Inuyasha me lo comento, también sabia que te trajo un regalo o dos, pero...- calló de repente.- ¿Te corresponde realmente?.

Yo...- esa pregunta la saco de lugar, nunca se había puesto a pensarlo realmente y esa duda era la que hacia que no pudiera decidir- yo creo... no, no lo se creo que si.

Rin.- comenzó parecía que fuera a reñirla,- Inuyasha y yo ya sabíamos esto solo que esperábamos el momento que nos lo revelaras, pero ahora has llegado un poco lejos ¿no crees?, lo que quiero decir, es que no confiamos en tu juicio, y menos en Sesshomaru, Rin piénsalo, es imposible que ese youkai sienta algo que no se odio, egoísmo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, la decisión es tuya.

Rin simplemente no podía creer las palabras de Kagome, se quedo atónita, y de repente algo se rompió dentro de ella, no sabia si era la razón o el corazón, pero en ese momento no lo sabia, había perdido su tiempo ahí, hablando con Kagome para que terminara dejándola todavía mas confundida que antes.

Desesperada, salió de ahí corriendo con lagrimas de coraje, por toda la cara, aun lograba oír los gritos de Kagome, pero simplemente los ignoro. Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llego al riachuelo donde se había dado cuenta de que siempre lo había amado.

La pregunta que todos le hacían y que hace unos días había contestado de una forma tan segura ahora la hacia que se confundiera aun mas y la hacia dudar de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru. Lloro y se arrodillo frente al riachuelo, y en aquella agua tan clara vio el reflejo de una joven llorando sin razón, confundida sin saber a donde ir, sola, esa joven era ella y justo sobre su cabeza estaba el sol, que le indicaba que el tiempo se le agotaba, que tenia que encontrar aquella repuesta de inmediato que tan solo en unas horas se acabaría el plazo y si no se presentaba perdería lo único que le quedaba o bien arruinaría su vida. Decisiones, decisiones, que podía hacer, si se iba con Sesshomaru su futuro seria confuso e indeciso, pero si se quedaba con Inuyasha y Kagome jamás volvería a verlos igual que como los había visto todos estos años. Sin embargo, había otra persona: Ryoko. Aquella pequeña hanyo sonriente dispuesta a recibirla y quererla como hermana mayor.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa, al encuentro de su pequeña hermana y a vivir una vida como hermana mayor. Se sintió segura con esa respuesta, tal vez era la respuesta que había estado esperando.

Se acercaba mas a casa, y el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte, había pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, pero por lo menos ya había encontrado una respuesta.

De repente se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué demonios hacia?, eso no era la vida que quería vivir, ella quería amar y ser amada, quería pasar cada segundo que le quedara de existencia al lado de aquel al que amaba de verdad. Entonces a unos cuantos metros de la casa y con el sol poniéndose se dio cuenta de la verdadera repuesta.

Lo siento Ryoko tendrás que buscar otra hermana mayor. – dijo sonriendo.

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria con una sonrisa en su cara. El sol ya se metía casi por completo esperaba no llegar tarde y que aun se encontrara ahí para poder darle la repuesta que uniría dos caminos.

* * *

Sesshomaru esperaba cerca del bosque observando la puesta de sol con una expresión dolida en sus ojos dorados.

Aquella tarde había visto a Kagome cerca del bosque, a pesar de que le había dicho que había sido mera casualidad él estaba seguro de que lo había estado buscando. Cuando se encontraron Kagome lo observo con una expresión tranquila y calculadora en el rostro, -¿Que es lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto, Sesshomaru se sorprendió y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda; no contesto la pregunta pero continuo sosteniéndole la mirada de una manera fría, -¿La amas?- la pregunta volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa pero no dejo que sus sentimientos se colaran en su mente para que la miko no los descubriera, ya había sido suficientemente humillante haber dejado que el imbécil de Inuyasha los viera. Sin haberle dirigido una sola palabra a Kagome dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. -¿De verdad crees que accederá a irse contigo?- Sesshomaru se detuvo y se quedo de espaldas a ella, - La decisión es de ella solamente – dijo y se alejo de ahí con la maldita incertidumbre en su corazón.

Ahora por fin comprendía lo que había querido decir la miko, al parecer Rin ya había tomado una decisión y el la respetaba. Observo como el cielo se partía en 2, la noche y el día al mismo tiempo, le dedico una ultima mirada al camino por que la había esperado llegar, pero no vio ninguna silueta. Suspiro y una leve brisa agito su plateado cabello, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la aldea, su corazón lanzo el primer grito de protesta y dolor, coloco una mano sobre el, intentando estrangularlo; recordó el dolor de la ultima separación de Rin e igual que en aquella ocasión, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese sentimiento lo dejara en paz.

Anduvo un par de pasos hasta que escuchó que unos apresurados pasos lo seguían, giro la cabeza rápidamente cuando el viento le trajo la dulce y embriagante fragancia de Rin. Observo a la joven que venia a su encuentro la dorada luz del ocaso hacia que las lagrimas de sus mejillas brillasen como si fueran diamantes. Una vez que llego a su altura, ambos se miraron intensamente, el youkai no sabia que sentir en ese momento, su cara seguía mostrándose fría e inexpresiva, pero un extraño y cálido sentimiento se iba acumulando en su pecho y se delataba en sus ojos dorados. Rin mostraba un amplia sonrisa y sus ojos solo derrochaban aquel amor que solo podía sentir por el youkai. Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y seco sus lagrimas, dejo la mano en su mejilla intentando asimilar todo lo que le comunicaba a través de su intensa mirada; quería besarla de nuevo, su corazón se lo pedía pero intento controlarse. –Sesshomaru, yo...- "Por favor no lo digas" pensó, si lo decía solo provocaría que su corazón tomara las riendas de nuevo, - yo lo amo.- Apenas termino de decirlo su mente y su corazón se conectaron permitiéndole a este tener control de su mente, sintió como una extraña felicidad lo invadió y se acerco lentamente a sus labios, el beso fue mas dulce y hermoso que cualquiera de los anteriores, pues en esta ocasión, no había frío en su corazón y ahora no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro mientras estuviera Rin en el. El beso continuo un rato mas, era completamente embriagador, casi como una droga para el youkai. Cuando se separaron, Rin tenia una mirada sorprendida en el rostro. El youkai la siguió observando y el viento revolvió le cabello de ambos. Pensó en la noche anterior cuando el viento había sido el primero en saber lo que sentía por esa frágil humana, el primero en saber que se había rendido ante ese inevitable sentimiento. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en esos meses intentando encontrar alguna coherencia pero no había ninguna todo había sido tan inevitable. Miro a la joven y sin poder evitarlo beso sus labios nuevamente, esta vez el beso fue mas lento y duro menos que el anterior. Cuando el beso termino se abrazaron compartiendo aquel sentimiento que solo podía existir entre ellos 2, una simple y frágil humana y un frío y terrible youkai. Sesshomaru tenia la cabeza recargada en la de Rin y sentía como su corazón latía de manera agitada, le acaricio el cabello y se separo de ella para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, le recogió el cabello detrás del oído y se inclino hacia adelante para poder susurrarle algo, -Rin...te amo.- se lo dijo en voz baja, un secreto hermoso que era solo para ella. Sesshomaru sintió como el cuerpo de la joven dio un violento brinco de sorpresa. Se miraron de nuevo intensamente y mirándola a los ojos Sesshomaru sintió como si miles de cadenas lo hubieran liberado, era una sensación de felicidad y calidez indescriptibles. Su frío corazón de demonio por fin comenzaba a latir para alguien que no era él mismo, si no una simple humana a la que el amaba mas que a cualquier otra cosa. Volvieron a abrazarse; Sesshomaru sintió el frío viento que los envolvía y miro al cielo, se había hecho de noche sin que el se diera cuenta, por fin el tiempo había comenzado a transcurrir pero eso ya no tenia importancia para ninguno de los 2. Continuo con la mirada fija en la media luna que se dibuja esa noche en el cielo tiñendo todo de un pálido color. "Por fin se como se siente amar a una humana, por fin siento latir mi corazón", pensó, dirigiendo aquellos pensamientos a su padre y, aunque muy a su pesar, también a su hermano.

Miro el oscuro contorno del bosque delante de ellos, y la incertidumbre se apodero de su corazón, sin embargo no le presto atención, pues con Rin por fin a su lado no le importaban tales cosas como el futuro.

_**Arigato Gosaimas**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

* * *

_**Sabemos que nos hemos tardado un poco en subir estos ultimos capitulos, pero utilizamos ese tiempo para poder terminar esta historia de la mejor manera posible asi que agradecemos su paciencia.**_  
_**Si, desgraciadamente esta historia a llegado a su fin. Agradecemos mucho a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde el primer capitulo y le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Tambien agradecemos todos sus reviews, pues fueron de mucha ayuda durante toda esta historia. **_

_**Tengan por seguro que seguiremos escribiendo fics. Si son fans de Bleach, o de nuestras lokeras, pueden buscar nuestra siguiente historia en esa categoria en cuanto la tengamos lista. El nombre: "Sweet & Crazy". **_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado esta historia pues a nosotras si, :D! y de nuevo les agredecemos por haberla seguido hasta el final. **_

_**Elric Shimai.**_


End file.
